Something White
by AchikaMiyu
Summary: Sana's getting married! But who does she choose? The stoic Akito Hayama or the devoted Naozumi Kamura? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Something White

Disclaimer:  I do not own Kodomo no Omocha, nor will I ever.  I only own your soul!  :D

A/N:     I read through what I had already posted and realized that I made a lot of minor mistakes.  Ew, it wasn't pretty.  So I'm cleaning it up a bit and adding a few more very minor things.  It's also good for me to review my earlier chapters so I know what to write for my last one.  :)

**Something White******

            What was supposed to be a beautiful July morning had turned into a circus of television crews, limousines, and a mob of people.  They were all surrounding a church that was decorated for a wedding.  A sign, that usually indicated the parties who were going to be married had the two lone words, "Private Ceremony."  The crowd had no idea who the couple might be, but packed around the church for any hint that might help them.  Reporters and camera crews alike were all stationed outside the church, vying for the perfect shot at the double doors that barred them from the inside.

            "I am currently standing outside the church where sources have confirmed to be the site of the former actress, Sana Kurata's wedding.  Right now the scene is pure chaos as our camera crews are trying to get a glimpse of the inside of the church and potentially, the identity of the groom.  So far no word on whom Miss Kurata is actually marrying.  Rumor has it that Naozumi Kamura, the famous actor who has been seen in the past with the actress, is inside the church as we speak.  Could this be the wedding of Miss Kurata and Mr. Kamura?  However, there is also the mysterious blond-haired man that many fans have spotted with Miss Kurata.  No one actually knows who he is, but there have been no verified reports that the mystery man is in the church.  I'll keep you posted if there are any new developments in this story.  This is Miho Kanzaki for Channel 3 news, reporting live."

            Inside the church, the scene was as tense as the chaos outside.  Guests were taking their places for the big event and all eyes were on the groom, who stood there nervously waiting for his bride-to-be.  Everyone in the building reeked of tension; even the bride, although she tried her best not to show it.

            The beautiful 24 year-old bride was busy making her final preparations, moments before the start of the "Wedding March."  Sana twirled around in her long flowing white wedding gown, slowly admiring all intertwining silk and lace wrapping around her body.  "Perfect!" she said.  She never dreamed that she would finally see this day, her own wedding day!  The dress was simple, but very elegant.  It accentuated her figure and the laced fabric fell slightly off the shoulders of the young former-actress.  Though she had stopped acting for less than a year now, she still had the allure and physique that drew so many of her fans.  

            "Today is finally the day," she sighed.  

Sana was dancing around in her wedding dress with a twinkle in her eye when she heard a light knock on her door.  "Don't come in if you're that silly husband-to-be of mine!  But anyone else is ok!"

            Fuuka slowly opened the door and walked in followed by Aya and Hisae with sweatdrops.  

            "Ah!  My bridesmaids!" Sana twirled around in her dress for her closest friends. "What do you think?"

            "Wow Sana, you look so beautiful!"  Gasped the girls, who were all dressed in matching lavender dresses.

            "As one of your bridesmaids, I give you the full stamp of approval!"  Fuuka stated proudly.  "And what is it with you and your silly American superstitions!"  Mocking Sana, " 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue' this is Japan!  We don't need to do that.  Do you have any idea how long it took me to find a florist who was willing to make your bouquet out of blue paper babbits!"

            "Oi, I like her bouquet," stated the little Babbit who happened to appear out of nowhere.

            "Pervert!"  Screamed all the girls as they started throwing various objects at the poor babbit. 

            "Why does this always happen to me?"  The babbit cried.

            "Wow, I can't believe you're finally getting married!  I mean . . . we all knew it was going to happen, but you're going to be the first out of all of us," Hisae remarked.

            "Don't worry Hisae, I'm sure Gomi will eventually propose you to!" Sana laughed

            "WHAT!  That bumbling no-good-excuse for a boyfriend!"

            Aya and Fuuka laughed as they watched Hisae's face turn beet-red.  

            "But Aya, when are you and Tsuyoshi-kun getting married?" Sana stopped laughing to ask her friend.

            "Um, well, . . . . we kind of, well . . . . we eloped a week ago," eyeing the floor.

            "YOU WHAT!?!"

            "Yeah, well, Tsuyoshi and I were talking about it for a while now, and we were in a jewelry store than one thing led to another and the next thing I know we bought a ring and we were at the Town Hall making our vows," trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

            "Wow Aya!  I would have never thought that you and Tsuyoshi would jump the gun like that, and you didn't even tell us or invite us to the wedding!  You sly fox you," as Hisae nudged Aya.

            "Tell us all about it!" Sana urged.

            "Well, we were just going out to go shopping for a present for your wedding.  We've been looking for a while now, ever since we heard about your engagement.  We really weren't sure what to give you guys and. . . "

* * * * *

**[Aya's flashback]**

            "What do you think about a toaster or something?"  Aya pondered.

            "I don't think they really need that, after all, 'My husband is going to be living with me and Mama at the house!'," quoting Sana.  Tsuyoshi was remembering that time when he asked her to be his bride when they were 11 years old.  But he had to forget that because he had Aya now, and he didn't want to mention that since it might make her jealous.  She was the only person who mattered to him.

            "I wonder what it would be like living in the same house with both my parents and my husband," Aya blushed.  "I don't know if I could do it."

            "That's ok Aya, you don't have to worry about that cause I'm saving up for an apartment right now," as Tsuyoshi also started to blush.  "I'm also hoping to get that position at the University so I can to support you.  I'm almost positive they're going to give it to me, but I won't hear until next month after they finish all the interviews.  Besides, I want you to be able to start a family with you someday."

            "Oh, Tsuyoshi-kun," Aya sighed with a smile.  "You don't have to do that for me.  I also want to help out as well.  I mean . . .  if we have kids and everything, I don't want you to have to pay for everything.  I already have my job as a teacher and after all, a relationship is about two people working together, right?"

            "It is.  But you know Aya, I've been seriously thinking about our future together, and I want to let you know that I'm ready for anything," gazing into Aya's eyes with passion.  "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now so I could take a picture of your face and how serene you looked just now!"

Trying to hide her embarrassment, she buried her head in Tsuyoshi's chest, "You're so silly!"  Suddenly, an idea came to her.  "I know what we could get them!"

            "What's that?"

            Aya whispered into Tsuyoshi's ear and watched as his smile grew wider and wider until, "That's a great idea!  Aya, you're so wonderful.  I could see myself spending my whole life with you."  Tsuyoshi couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have someone so caring and patient.  Aya had always been by his side, even when he lost his temper.  She understood him, even though he was so materialistic.  She was the only one who was able to calm him down without karate chopping him on the head.  He really wanted to do something that would sweep her off her feet, and then he noticed the jewelry store behind her.  Overcome with his emotions, he motioned for Aya to follow him.

            "Where are we go--Oh!"  Aya exclaimed in shock after she saw Tsuyoshi walk into the jewelry store.  "Tsuyoshi-kun, you can't be serious, I mean, I already have an engagement ring and all, what else do I need?"

            "Well, I think you need a new ring," Tsuyoshi blushed, "and I think I need one that matches yours."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Let's get married, now . . . today!"  He grinned.

            Aya stood in the jewelry store in shock for a good 5 seconds before she finally came to her senses.  Overwhelmed with happiness, she sobbed, "Yes!  Let's do it!" as tears of joy streamed down her face.

            Tsuyoshi walked over to her with a tissue and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, Aya-cha," as he gently kissed her on her lips.  

            "I love you too, Tsuyoshi-kun."

**[End flashback]**

* * * * *

            "And well, that's how it all happened," sighed Aya, remembering that blissful day.

            "Wow, that's so romantic!" Sana said as she sniffed-up a tear.

"Yeah Aya, that's so romantic, unlike a certain boyfriend of mine," Hisae grunted.

            "Sigh, I'm so jealous Aya, after all, Takaishi isn't as romantic as Tsuyoshi-kun.  But he still tries," Fuuka blushed.

"But you really should have had at least a party to celebrate," pouted Sana.

            "Well, we weren't sure when we were going to do it and then when we heard about your wedding we didn't want to have it too soon, and, well, our parents already consider us married cause we've been dating for so long that they kept on asking when we were going to, so . . . we thought why not?  We really didn't want to take the limelight away from your wedding with ours," laughed Aya.

            "Oh Aya, that would never happen.  But I am happy for you both!  I know, how about we share the reception?  After all, all your friends are also here, so why not announce that you both already got married and we can celebrate your wedding as well?"  Sana gleamed.

            "No, no, we couldn't do that?" Trying to dissuade her friends from embarrassing her even more.

            "Yes, we can!  Hisae, let my Mom know about the changes!  Fuuka, go and find Rei-kun, it's almost time to start the ceremony.  Wow, I'm going to celebrate my own wedding with the wedding of my Maid-of-Honor," as Sana gave Aya a warm embrace.

            "Sana, thanks!" Aya stated sheepishly.  "Anyway, are you ready?"

            "I've been waiting years for this day, of course I'm ready," Sana sighed.  _It's been building up to this point.  I can't believe it's finally the day!_

            The girls heard a knock on the door as Rei-kuns voice penetrated the door, "Are you ready Sana!"

            "Almost, let me get my veil.  Aya, could you help me?"  Picking up a diamond-studded tiara with a long white lace fabric attached to it.  

"Here, let me fasten it on to your hair.  Just pull some of your hair back . . . there, now you're ready!"  Stepping back, Aya admired her close friend. 

"Thanks for everything Aya.  Now let me call Rei-kun.  Rei-kun, we're ready now!"  Shouting through the door.

"Yes, I'm coming." Rei-kun opened the door and gasped as he saw how beautiful Sana looked.  "Sana, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks Rei-kun," Sana stated with a smile.  "Oh, and Rei-kun, you can take off your sunglasses for my wedding.  Just this once."

            "Anything for you Sana," as he took his sunglasses off.  _Wow, that's a first! She didn't even really want me to take them off when I was getting married to Asako.  She really must love him then.  I guess I should have seen it coming.  My little Sana-chan, all grown-up now and about to get married.  And I her old manager gets to give her away!  All those years of helping her, guiding her, and raising her have all paid off!  I'm going to cry now._

            "Um, Rei-kun, you can stop crying now," smiled Sana.

            "But you look so beautiful and I really feel like a father right now whose about to give away his little girl," he said sobbing.

            "Silly Rei-kun, you'll be able to do this again when Sakura-chan gets married," referring to his adorable 3 year-old daughter.  "She's the perfect flower-girl and I'm sure someday she'll be the perfect bride."

            "Yes, and I hope that Sakura-chan grows-up to be as beautiful as you," wiping away any remaining tears.

            "I'm sure she will," trying to reassure him.

            "Oh, I will have to warn you, the TV cameras are still swarming the church," he said seriously.

            "I don't want to worry about that right now . . . not until after the wedding," biting her lip, showing an iota of nervousness.

            As the final hour was drawing near, the tension started to mount on all the guests and participants in the wedding; all except for Misako Kurata, Sana's mother.  As usual, she drove around in her little red car making sure all the necessary details were in order.  After all, her precious daughter Sana was finally getting married.  Her headdress for the day, a white silk pillow with laced edges and two gold rings on top.  Maro-chan was even dressed up with a bow tie to suit his home: after all, he was the official ring-squirrel.

            "Ho ho ho!  Everything is in place now!  I think I'll go get some fresh air before the ceremony," once she opened the double doors, she was mobbed by a slew of cameras and microphones.

            "Mrs. Kurata, who is the groom?  Who is your daughter going to marry?  Why did she give-up acting for her marriage?"

            Sana's mother shut the door on all their faces and let out a sigh, "maybe the stuffy church isn't so bad after all."  Taking out her fan, she pondered on how to distract the reporters from her daughter's wedding.

            "Sensei!" Hisae walked up to Sana's mother.

            "Oh, Hisae-chan!  Is my daughter ready yet."

            "Yes, she is, but there's some other important news!" smiling gleefully.

            "What?!?  What?!?  I'm all ears!" taking out a cup a putting it to her ear to hear the gossip.

            "Aya-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun eloped two weeks ago and Sana wants to celebrate their wedding with hers!"  Jumping up and down as she delivered the exciting news.

            "Ho ho ho!  How very interesting.  Very well, I'll call the caterers to add their names to the wedding cake," taking out her cell phone.  "Hisae, go ahead and get ready for the ceremony, it's going to start soon."

            "Yes, Sensei," Hisae politely curtsied before taking her place.

            "Hmm, this does make things very interesting," as she got a glint in her eye.

            "Sensei?  Did you finish the manuscript?" as Onda crawled up to the little red car where Sana's mother was sitting. 

            "Onda-today is my daughter's wedding.  OF COURSE IF HAVEN'T FINISHED IT!!!  But if you want, you can talk to them," she said, as she opened the double doors and kicked Onda outside with all the reporters.

            Onda tried to reenter the church, banging on the doors, but to no avail.

            "We are outside the church where an apparent guest for the wedding is outside.  Please sir, tell us do you know who the groom is?"

            Confused, Onda stutters, "Groom?  I'm not getting married?!?"

            "What is your relation to Sana Kurata?"

            Stepping back as more and more cameras were being shoved into his face, "Um, I'm here for a manuscript and . . ."

            "Who did you see inside the church?"

            "Sensei!  Help!  Sensei!" as Onda beat his fists on the double doors.

            "Sir, please just answer a few questions . . ."

            Sana's mother drove away in her little red car, laughing to herself, "That should keep them busy for now.  Now to concentrate on the ceremony!  Ah, there's the lovely bride-to-be.  Are you ready?"

            "Yes, I am," she nodded.  Though she tried to hide her worry about the reporters outside, she still couldn't hide it from her mother.

            "Are you worried about the media?"  Inquiring in her usual manner.  "Don't worry about that right now, this is your big day.  Try not to let them bother you."

            "Yes, Mama.  I won't," as she shot her usual smile.  "Come on, let's go Rei-kun!"

            "Yes, it's time.  Now remember, right foot first and follow my lead," Rei tried to demonstrate.

            "Rei-kun!  It's left foot first!"

            "I'm sorry Sana, I've failed you as a father-figure!" Rei-kun wailed.

            Sana's mother pulled out her squeaky-hammer and pounded him on the head.  "Get a hold of yourself.  Now is not the time to break down.  Now go and do your job!"

            "Yes, Sensei," still sobbing a bit.

            "And it's left-foot first," making one last comment to Rei-kun.  Turning to her daughter, Misako Kurata wanted to give her daughter one last word of advice before she became a married woman. "Sana, just remember how much you love him and those reporters won't be able to touch you."

            "I will, smiling at her mother's encouraging words.  Still, she couldn't get that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she remembered why.

______________________

End of Something White

A/N:     This was my first stab at a fanfic.  Don't worry, there are going to be more chapters to this story, and yes, I made it ambiguous as to whom Sana's going to marry.  It is obviously between Naozumi and Hayama, but I'm not telling!  :D

I'm basing most of my story off the Manga rather than the Anime (mainly cause I haven't seen all the Anime :( so keep that in mind).  But please R&R and let me know what you think.  


	2. Something New

Disclaimer:  I do not own Kodomo No Omocha, nor will I ever.  I do own a car, and some clothes though, yeah, clothes, and . . . 

A/N:  Oyako-don is a Japanese dish made out of chicken, vegetables, and egg over rice.  It also translates into parent and child dish.  Baka means stupid in Japanese.  In both the manga and anime, Sana calls Akito's family oyako-don baka, or a stupid family.  

Also, I realized after talking with one of my cousins who is getting married that I got the first line in the wedding rhyme wrong.  It's supposed to be "Something Old" rather than "Something White," but oh well.  My bad.  But here's the second chapter!

A/N (take 2): I forgot that some people might not have read the manga for Kodocha.  In the manga, Sana gets really sick after learning that Mr. Hayama is getting transferred to L.A. and taking Akito with him.  They just started going out and this devastated Sana.  She developed a sickness of the heart where she showed no expressions.  They refer to her illness as "Doll Sickness."  Eventually she gets better with the help of Akito, so all is well.  Sorry, I forgot to mention that. 

**Something New**

            Los Angeles International Airport was abuzz with passengers.  Crowds of people were flooding the halls and filling up the lobbies.  The hustle and bustle of passengers resembled a jar filled with angry hornets, trying to find an exit where there was none.  But this busy crowd was nothing compared to the busybody who was landing in Flight 890.  

            The flight attendant was getting nervous watching the young teenage-girl fidget relentlessly with her luggage.  She could tell that the young girl was obviously very anxious to get off the plane.  _Poor girl._  She thought.  _She's probably airsick and needs to get some fresh air._

            _Come on, come on, we've landed already.  When is that lady going to open the door!  And why is she looking at me funny!_  Sana thought to herself.

            Just then, the captain's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.  "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles International Airport!  The local time is now 3:15 p.m."

            Right as the flight attendant opened the door, Sana bolted off the plane.  The flight attendant was spun around in circles after experiencing the aftershocks of the girl's energy.  Sana was searching franticly in the crowd for a familiar face; the one who she traveled all the way from Japan to see.  Skimming the heads of the crowd, she noticed a blond-haired boy leaning against the far wall.  "That has to be him!"  Running towards the boy, she jumped towards him with all her luggage in hand to give him a huge hug.  Luckily for the boy, his karate training helped prepare him for his girlfriend's attack.  

            "Akito!  It's so great to see you!"  She said laughingly.

            "I know, it's great to see you too."  Akito whispered into her ear.  

            "But is your Dad here?  Natsumi?"  As she loosened her embrace to gaze into his brown eyes; those eyes that she hadn't seen in seven months since he last came to visit her in Japan.

            "Dad's here, he's waiting for us at the baggage claim.  Natsumi couldn't get out of her orientation at UCLA to come with us, but you'll get to see her later tonight."  He said as he took her hand in his.  Looking at her smiling face, he really wanted to kiss her right then and there, but there were too many people around.  And he was never one for showing his emotions in public, even now. 

            While the young couple made their way to the baggage claim, they didn't notice the three teenagers whispering in the corner.

            "Hey, wasn't that Sana Kurata?"  Said one of the boys.

            "No way!  What is she doing in the States?"  Said the girl.

            "Whoa, she's so much cuter in person!  But who's that guy with her?  I thought she was dating Naozumi Kamura?"  The last boy stated.

            "I don't know, but he is kinda cute," the girl beamed.

            "Oh, what would you know?  But we gotta tell our friends back in Japan about this!"  The first boy stated.

            "Did you have any problems with people recognizing you?  I mean, you didn't wear any glasses or weird hat like you usually do when you go out," Akito asked.

            "Oh, don't worry.  I've been working on my radio program for the past year or two that people rarely get to see my face anymore.  I'm just starting to get back into commercials and movies, but none of those have aired yet," said Sana.  

            "How is that radio thing going?"  Inquired Akito.

            "It's not a radio 'thing'!  It's a program," Sana pouted.  "But I'm slowly making the transition to letting Fuuka run it.  Although I hate to give it up, I need the extra time so I can focus more on my acting career.  I think my fans liked it better when they could see me on the television smiling and laughing rather than just hearing my voice and listening to their problems," Sana stated as she eyed the floor.  "I just want to make my fans happy."

            When Akito heard his girlfriend say this, he got a little concerned and squeezed her hand just a little tighter.  Sana looked up at her boyfriend when she noticed his concern and just smiled back at him.  

            "Don't worry, I'll be fine.  Oh, how's your hand?"  Pointing to Akito's free right hand.

            "I almost have full control of it.  I still have lots of rehab to go, but it's really getting much better," he said, looking at his right hand and lightly clenching a fist.  "But there's Dad!  Looks like he already got all your luggage."

            "Oh, Sana-chan!  How was your flight?"  Mr. Hayama said with a smile.  

            "Oh, it was great!  It felt really long though, just sitting there on the plane.  But I'm glad I came!"  She noticed how much healthier and heavier Mr. Hayama looked.  He wasn't as pale or skinny as when she last saw him in Japan two years ago.  _Probably all that American food he's eating_.

            As Mr. Hayama and Akito put Sana's luggage in their car, she couldn't help but notice how much stronger Akito had gotten.  The last time she saw him lift any heavy objects was when they helped Tsuyoshi move into his new apartment with his mother and sister, but they were only eleven back then.  Now they're fifteen and he can lift up her heavy suitcase with ease.  _He's really different from before.  It's like he's transformed himself from a devil child to someone who's really sweet and caring.   So many things have changed since then, even me.  Gosh, when did I start really getting close to him, to start calling him by his first name?  I think it surprised him more than it did me.  It was probably right before he left Japan after visiting me for that short period of time a few months back.  It was so hard watching him get back on that plane for L.A.  _

            "Hey, are you checking me out or something, mind giving us a hand?" said Akito, unaware that he just interrupted Sana's thoughts.

            Quickly pulling out her squeaky hammer, she beat Akito over the head causing him to drop one of her bags on his foot,  "What do you mean checking you out!?!"  

            "It's just a joke!  Can't you take a joke!" trying his best to thwart her attacks.

            "Ha ha ha!  I see that you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you in Japan, Sana.  That's good," laughed Mr. Hayama.  

            "Oh, sorry.  I guess I got a little carried away with myself," Sana apologized.  "But let's get going!  I really want to see Los Angeles, the school you go to and all the places you hang-out.  After all, you're going back to Japan with me in three-days.  I'm sure you wouldn't mind visiting these places one last time." 

            Akito just shrugged.  "Ok, if you really want to."

            The drive back to Akito's house took about two hours, most of which was stuck in stop-and-go traffic.  Akito was afraid that Sana would get too antsy in the car during all the traffic, but thankfully for him, she fell right asleep in his lap during the whole drive home.  He stroked her hair as she slept peacefully.  _I remember when I put my head in her lap in sixth grade.  She changed my life that day.  She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.  I wonder what she's thinking?  I'm glad I can finally return to Japan.  That I can be closer to her and be able to see her face in person, rather than on TV.  Now we can have a real relationship.  God, she looks so beautiful sleeping here._  Watching his slumbering girlfriend made Akito feel drowsy and he slowly fell asleep along with her.

            "Well, he practically stayed up all night because he was so excited that Sana was coming up to help him move back to Japan, but he didn't want anyone to know that," Babbit stated.  "Well, since those two are asleep, I guess it's my job to keep Mr. Hayama awake!"  He said excitedly.  The little Babbit picked up a babbit-sized guitar and started to play it, waking up Akito.

            "Hey, shut-up!"  Smacking the poor Babbit.

            "I get no love!"  Wailed the injured Babbit.

            When they were five minutes away from the house, Sana slowly started to wake-up.  Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to find houses whizzing past the car window.  She wanted to ask Akito if they were close to his house yet, but he was still dozing lightly beside her.  She didn't want to wake him from his silent reverie.  _I know he must be happy that he can return to Japan.  I wonder what things were like for him here in America?  I wonder what things will be like when he's finally living in Japan again?  When he's finally closer to me?_

            "Mr. Hayama, are we almost to your house?"  Sana inquired.

            "We're almost there.  It's actually that beige two-story house with the green shutters over there on the right," pointing to a house that looked only about the size of a quarter when Sana first saw it.  Slowly, the car inched closer to the house and she saw exactly what Mr. Hayama described.  It was a very modest looking abode with a large **For Sale** sign posted in the middle of the lawn.  

            "Wow!  It's such a nice house.  I can't wait until I see the inside!"  Stated Sana with a smile.

            After hearing his girlfriend's voice, Akito started to wake-up.  Yawning, he said, "We home yet?"

            "Yep, just pulled in.  Now to unload the luggage," said Mr. Hayama as he was getting out of the car.

            "I think I'll go back to sleep now," as Akito tried to put his head on Sana's lap.

            "Oh, no you don't!"  Whacking Akito with her squeaky hammer.  "Get up!  You need to show me around your house."

            "Fine, fine!  Jeez!  Let me get your stuff first," rubbing the back of his head where he was hit.  

            Carrying her luggage, Akito escorted Sana into his house.  "Well, this is it.  Let me put these up in your room," slowly making his way up the stairs.

            "Sana!  How are you!?!"  Screamed Natsumi as she ran out of the kitchen.

            "Natsumi!  Wow, you look great!  How was orientation?  I can't believe you're going to be attending an American college!?!  Have you found any cute boys to date?"  Sana stated as she nudged Natsumi in the side, forgetting that Akito was about to show her to her room.

            Akito just stood there, slightly annoyed that his sister was diverting Sana's attention from him.    

            "Oh, orientation was awesome!  I know I'm going to have a great time at UCLA, there are so many cute boys there and-"

            "Hey!  Natsumi!  I think the oyako-don's burning!"  Akito shouted.  

            "Oh my God!"  Running back to the kitchen to save dinner.  "I'll talk with you more at dinner ok?"  She shouted from the kitchen.

            "Ok!"  Sana shouted back.  "Wow, I can't wait to talk to her more, I haven't seen her in two years.  Right, Akito?"  Sana stated while making her way up the stairs to where Akito was waiting.

            "Yeah, something like that.  But your room is this way," opening a door to a quaint room with a bed.  There weren't any pictures or decorations, most of them were in boxes that had been packed up and shipped to Japan.  Even though it was simple, Sana liked it.

            "Thanks Akito.  I really like it," sitting on the bed.  

            Akito placed her luggage on the floor and then sat down right next to Sana on the bed.  "I'm glad you like it.  My sister was afraid it was going to be too plain for you.  We had already packed up most of the pictures and stuff in this room."  

            "No, it's perfect.  Thanks!"  Sana smiled.  

She turned her head toward his and they both sat there silently as she gazed into his eyes.  He had longing in his eyes.  It was that same look that he gave her right before he kissed her on their Mid-Birthday a few years ago.  She closed her eyes as he slowly put his hand on her face and bent his head towards hers.  Sana wrapped her arms around his body as he gave her a deep passionate kiss.  

            Their romantic moment was broken by the sound of Natsumi's voice calling from downstairs.  "Dinner's ready!"

            Agitated, Akito shouted back.  "We'll be there in a minute!"  Sighing, Akito turned to Sana.  "I guess we have to go downstairs now."  He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before taking her hand and leading her to the dinner table.  

            Sana just followed, still overwhelmed by that last kiss.  She felt a little something more in that last kiss, not just his tongue; but something more romantic—loving.  She didn't even notice that she was still blushing when she came to the dinner table.

            "Sana, I hope you like oyako-don!"  Natsumi laughed.  "Oh, you're blushing!  Did you just remember when you called us oyako-don baka back in Japan?  I remembered it while I was making dinner."  

            "Ho ho ho!  I forgot about that until now.  You really did help our family out when you did that drama," Mr. Hayama said as he fiddled with his chopsticks.

            "Yeah, now we're just a regular family.  Thanks!"  Said Natsumi as she placed the last bowl of oyako-don in front of Sana.

            "No problem!  I was glad to see that you all finally got to be a family," Sana smiled.  She looked over to Akito to see if he was smiling to.  As usual, he wasn't.  Instead he squeezed her hand under the table, which was equivalent to a smile for Sana.

            The rest of the dinner was spent with everyone laughing about Sana's involvement with their family, at least everyone except for Akito who just sat there silently eating.  Occasionally, he would look over at Sana and almost smile.  This conversation reminded him of when he first fell for her and why she meant so much to him.

            "Wow, dinner was so good.  Here, let me help you do the dishes!"  Sana stated while picking up her plates.  

            "No, no.  Let me.  You're a guest here.  Dad and I can take care of it.  Why don't you and Akito catch up with each other?  After all, isn't he the reason why you're here," Natsumi winked at Sana.

            Flustered, Sana started laughing to hide her embarrassment.  "I also wanted to see you and your father.  I've also never been to L.A. before.  It's not just for Akito."  Sana stated with her hands on her hips.  _Though it kind of is._

            Still acting nonchalant, Akito led Sana upstairs back to her room.

            "Where's your room?  I want to see it," Sana pleaded.

            "It's right here," pointing to the door right across from hers.

            When Sana walked into the room, she noticed almost everything was either in a box or placed in Akito's luggage.  It was a simple room, very similar to how it looked in Japan.  The TV was still plugged in and Akito kept two personal items on his windowsill; his 1st place karate cup and the dinosaur Sana gave him.

            "Oh, you still haven't packed those yet!"  Sana said while pointing to the windowsill.

            "I couldn't do that yet," fiddling with the toy dinosaur's scarf that Sana made for him.  "They remind me of the two things I love the most," Akito said as he turned towards Sana.

            He gently put his hand behind Sana's neck and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace.  "Thank you for what you did for my family.  Thank you."

            "Akito," Sana whispered.

            He loosened his embrace and slowly lowered his face to hers, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.  The kiss only deepened, as the seconds seemed to turn to minutes.  Akito was never good at expressing his emotions, but this kiss was something even Sana knew had all his love and affection poured into it.

            Unfortunately, their romantic moment was interrupted yet again by Natsumi yelling from downstairs.  "Sana, Akito!  You have to turn on the TV and look at NHK!"

            Agitated at another interruption.  He yelled back in return.  "Fine!"  And turned on the TV to his room.

            "You get a Japanese network here?"  Sana said surprised.

            "Yeah, you can order it through cable," Akito stated flatly.

            On the television, they saw the images of Rei and Asako holding hands.  Asako had a certain glow to her.  Rei was in his usual attire of sunglasses.  It looked like they were at a press conference.  The camera also panned in on Asako's left hand, which was donning a sparkling diamond ring.

            "Hey, it's Mr. Sunglasses," said Akito.

            "Rei-kun!  Asako-chan!  Wow, he really did do it!"  Sana exclaimed.  "Akito, turn up the volume, I want to hear what they are saying."

            As Akito reluctantly turned up the volume on the TV, the pair finally heard what was being said at the press conference.

            "As you all know, there have been rumors that I am currently seeing someone.  Well, today, I called this press conference to confirm those rumors and to announce that I am now engaged to Rei Sagami."  Sana and Akito gaped as they heard Asako publicly announce her relationship with Rei-kun.  "I have known Mr. Sagami since high school, and although I know there will many disappointed fans out there, Rei and I are deeply in love."

            "Miss Kurumi, is it true that Mr. Sagami is Sana Kurata's manager?"  Shouted one of the reporters.

            "Yes, that's true," Asako replied.

            "How does he feel getting married to someone so famous?  Will he continue to be Miss Kurata's manager after he gets married?"

            "I think Mr. Sagami can answer that question," handing the microphone to Rei.

            "Yes, well.  I was very apprehensive--"

            Rei started to answer until he was interrupted by a bombardment of questions by the reporters.  "Miss Kurumi, just one more question!  Miss Kurumi!"

            Drowned out by the questions of the reporters, Rei shut-off the microphone looking very agitated and escorted Asako out of the room.  The camera then panned over to two anchors in their seats who were also watching the press conference.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, that was taped coverage of a press conference held earlier by the famous actress Asako Kurumi.  Apparently this meeting was to announce her engagement to a man named, Rei Sagami," pulling up a sheet of paper to her face, obviously indicating that she didn't remember his name.

            "Yes Miho, it really seems so.  I'm sure lots of Miss Kurumi's male fans are pretty upset about this news," the male anchor interjected.  "I personally don't think that she made the best choice.  She has so many famous admirers."

            "Yes, I agree Ishida.  She really could do much better than just an actress' manager."

            "What!?!  He's not just my manager!  Rei-kun's a great guy and he and Asako love each other!"  Sana screamed at the television.

            Noticing his girlfriend's obvious frustration.  Akito was about to turn the television off when Naozumi's face appeared on the program.

            "Nao!"  Sana said shocked.

            _What is he up to?_  Akito thought to himself.

            "Mr. Kamura, what is your opinion on the recent engagement of Miss Asako Kurumi to Mr. Rei Sagami?"  An obnoxious television reporter shouted.

            "I'm happy for them!  I have been good friends with Mr. Sagami and have worked with Miss Kurumi before and think that they make a wonderful couple!"  Smiled the blue-eyed actor.

            "Is Mr. Sagami really Miss Sana Kurata's manager?"

            "Yes, and a brilliant one at that," trying to defend Rei.

            "What is your relationship to Miss Kurata?"

            "She and I are just good friends.  Though it is no secret that I deeply care about her and would one day marry her if I could," Naozumi sighed, forgetting that he was being interviewed.

            "Mr. Kamura, are you going to propose to Miss Kurata?"

            Right as Akito heard the reporter ask Naozumi that question, he turned the TV off and flung the remote controller across the room.

            "Akito!"  Sana shouted.  "You didn't have to do that!"

            "I can't stand that guy!"  He scowled.  

            "You know that he and I are only friends.  You have nothing to worry about.  You're with me now," Sana said trying to comfort him.  She slowly placed her hand on his face, which was staring at the beige carpet.  "Please Akito.  Try not to think about things like that.  The media likes to make things up sometimes.  I can't let it get to me so try really hard so it won't get to you, ok?"  

            Akito looked up at Sana's beautiful face.  She had such a motherly look to her.  Placing his hand over hers, he said, "Ok, I'll try my best."  

            "Thank you," Sana sighed as she pulled him into a hug.

            Although Akito gave his reassurance to Sana that he wouldn't let this bother him, he still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling.  

            The rest of their time together in L.A. was spent taking a tour of the town.  Akito never really got to explore the city.  He only saw the parts that were on the way to school, the rehabilitation center, and karate.  He didn't think he was going to miss this town because going to L.A. was the main reason why Sana got really sick two years ago.  He always bottled up a hatred for L.A. since it was the source of Sana's depression.  But now that Sana was there right next to him, they were both able to fight their demons together.  

Sana enjoyed herself like she always did, never even realizing how much concern Akito had for her.  He worried that she would relapse into her Doll sickness if she were to come to L.A., but that never did happen.  Because of her insistence on seeing the town, he was able to fight his fear of what L.A. meant to him.  True, he was able to rehabilitate his right hand here, but it almost cost him the most precious thing in his life.  He was glad he was finally leaving.

Finally, after the third day, it was time for them to fly back to Japan.  Mr. Hayama was going to meet them in Japan after taking care of selling the house and finishing his work in L.A.  In the meantime, Akito was supposed to unpack and get ready for 10th grade while he was in Japan.  

Their flight back together was mostly spent with Sana sleeping against Akito's shoulder.  _I wonder what she's dreaming about right now.  I'm just glad that visiting L.A. didn't bring back any relapses of her sickness.  She's so strong when she wants to be.  She even gives me strength.  I was so afraid of L.A. when I first got here.  I really didn't want to get adjusted to the city.  I can't believe I let her drag me around; yet, I'm kinda glad she did.  I think we were both able to overcome some of our fears on this trip._

The rest of the flight, Akito quietly listened to the music on his walkman and stared pensively out the window.  There were so many things he needed to do once he returned to Japan: the boxes needed to get unpacked before his father arrived; he needed to get his school uniform; find out what classes he had; and most importantly, be a real boyfriend to Sana.  

Suddenly, his mind wandered to Rei and Asako.  _Stupid Mr. Sunglasses.  How could he get himself into such a situation?  I wonder if he'll even have the guts to go through with the wedding after that fiasco on the news?_  

Sana stirred slightly in her sleep, readjusting herself on Akito's shoulder.  He didn't mind that she was using his body as her personal pillow.  Looking down at Sana, that nagging feeling regurgitated itself back.  He wanted to take back those thoughts he had about Rei.  _I wonder if it will ever happen between Sana and me?  Better not think about that right now._

Akito resumed to staring out the window and tried to concentrate on all the things he needed to do in Japan.  He was able to divert his attention from that awful feeling.  But that thought was like the beast of doubt, lurking in the forests.  It was only hiding itself so not to scare away its prey.  Though Akito believed he had gotten rid of that thought, but the doubt was only waiting patiently.  Waiting for its moment to strike.

______________

End of Something New

A/N:  Sorry this story took so long.  I've been busy at work and on my weekends.  Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but I'm not going to get started on it until after Christmas.  But Happy Holidays everyone!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Something Borrowed

Note:    Own not the Kodomo no Omocha, I do.  Talk like Yoda, I will.

A/N:     This chapter ended up straying a bit from my original conception of the fanfic.  I actually planned for the fanfic to have four chapters, but after writing this chapter, I decided to make it five, so there will be two more chapters after this one, so bear with me.  I promise I'll try and make it up to you in the future.

**Something Borrowed**

Akito peered down at the glass counter wondering which one was right.  Over twenty rings stared back at him, sparkling and glistening in the light.  Any one of those rings alone would catch a girl's heart, but all of them were together and shining as brightly as they could to attract the attention of the young man.

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"No thanks, just looking," waving his hand to brush her away.

Disgruntled, he slowly walked back to his house, jamming his hands into his pockets.

Who am I kidding?  What do you get the girl who has everything?  We've been dating almost ten years now and I don't even know her ring size.  I don't think I'll ever find the right ring for her.  Do I even want to go through with this?  We've been through so much over the past ten years.  I remember every moment we've shared together.  So what am I afraid of?  Is it what he said to me seven years ago?  Hmph, maybe so.

* * * * *

"Do you see them yet?"  Aya peered over the crowd.

"No, not yet . . . Wait!  I see them.  They just got off the plane!"  Tsuyoshi replied ecstatically.

"Quick, put the banner up!"  Aya said franticly to her friends.

Without any hesitation, Fuuka and Takaishi lifted up a banner with the words **Welcome back, Akito!** written in big, bold letters.  The pair waved their banner proudly hoping that Sana and Akito would notice it.

Sure enough, as the couple departed the plane the first thing they saw was the banner welcoming Akito back to Japan, like how the national flag would welcome back her country's soldiers.  He was finally home.

"Akito!  Look!  It's all our friends!"  Sana tugged on his shirt.  "Hey!  We made it everyone!"

"Akito!  Sana!  It's so great to see you both again!"  Shouted Tsuyoshi.  

"I know, I was only gone three-days, but already I missed you guys.  Right, Akito?"

"I didn't notice," Akito shrugged.

"Same old Akito," Tsuyoshi sighed.

Slowly, the band of friends made their way to the baggage claim, chatting along the way.  Sana and Akito where walking hand-in-hand, like a real couple.  Anyone watching the group of kids walking down the hall would have never suspected that one of them had been overseas for two years.  They all meshed together so naturally, it was like Akito never left Japan.

"Akito, Fuuka and I need to go to the bathroom, we'll meet you later, ok?"  Sana smiled.

"You don't need my permission.  Why do you girls always have to go to the bathroom together anyway?" asked Akito.

"That's none of your business!" taking out her squeaky-hammer and whacking Akito on his head.

"Jeez, sorry I asked," rubbing his head.

Without haste, the girls made their way to the restroom.  "Did you get everything set-up?"  Sana whispered to Fuuka.  

"Yep, everything's ready for tonight," Fuuka giggled.

"Great!"  Sana jumped up in the air.  "So I noticed that you brought Takaishi over, is there anything going on with you two?"  Sana inquired as she nudged Fuuka in the side.****

"Oh, nothing right now.  We're still good friends, but he did agree to stay for the sleepover," Fuuka said as she blushed.  "He kind of feels indebted to Akito for helping us get back together, even if all he did was give me his number."

"Good.  I hope you guys can finally be together," Sana smiled.****

"Yeah, I hope so," Fuuka blushed.  "But we better catch up with everyone else.

"Alright, let's go!"  Sana energetically ran out of the bathroom while dragging poor Fuuka behind her.

At the baggage claim, the small group of friends were helping Akito pick-up all the luggage and boxes that he had to take with him.  It was enough work to even tire out the overly enthusiastic Sana.  

"Fuuka told me that you went to the States to fix your injured hand," Takaishi said nervously, as he tried to strike up a conversation with Akito.  "It really looks like its all better since you're able to lift up all those heavy boxes," panting as he struggled to lift up one of the boxes off the rotating belt.

"Yeah, it is much better.  I still have some rehab to go, but I can lift up all these things because I'm stronger than you," Akito replied in his usual manner.

"Oh!" Takaishi nervously laughed.  _Remind me never to mess with this guy.  I can barely lift some of these boxes.  I'm glad he and Fuuka broke-up when they did.  I'm no match for him_.

"How many boxes did you bring back from Japan?"  Tsuyoshi whimpered as he struggled to pick up the last box from the baggage claim.  

"Just seven," Akito said flatly as he took the heavy load from his friend.

"Than why do we have over ten pieces of luggage?"  Aya wondered as she counted the growing pile of boxes and suitcases.

"Oh, some of that must be Sana's," Akito answered.

"Yeah, well, I brought an extra suitcase to help Akito bring some of his stuff back to Japan, but I ended up buying so many souvenirs, he couldn't use it," Sana laughed, slightly embarrassed.  "Besides, Rei-kun will be here to help drive all the luggage back to Akito's house."

Akito looked over to his girlfriend to admire the expression on her face.  _I guess she probably forgot about that press conference Mr. Sunglasses had to face.  I wonder if she'll be alright once she sees him again.  I hope Mr. Sunglasses doesn't break down and cry.  Jeez, what a lame excuse for a man._

"Come on everyone!  Let's get the luggage outside, Rei-kun should be outside now!"  Grabbing one of her suitcases and hauling it over her head.

"Wow, how does she get all her energy?"  Aya asked Fuuka.

"I don't know."  

"It's because she just slept on the plane during the entire flight back to Japan," Babbit appeared to answer.

"Oh, no wonder," said Fuuka.  "That sounds like Sana!"

"Mr. Babbit, are you going to welcome back Akito at his house?" Aya asked politely.

"I'm invited!  Babbit's so happy!"  Danced the blue and white bat.

"Hey!  Quit being lazy and help with the luggage!"  Akito karate chopped the poor babbit on the head.

As the babbit fell down with a huge bump growing on his head, Akito picked up one of the boxes and made his way outside to meet up with the Sana.  When he stepped outside, he saw Mr. Sunglasses wearing one of those party glasses that has a nose and mustache attached to it.  Sana was frantic when she saw him wearing such a ridiculous disguise.

"Rei-kun!  Rei-kun!  What are you wearing!  Take it off now!"  Shouted Sana as she spastically pointed at the party favor on Rei's face.

"Shh!  Sana, please don't raise your voice.  I don't want anyone to recognize me."  Rei whispered.  

"Why?  Why?  Why?"  Sana shouted.

"Well, ever since that press conference with Asako, the paparazzi have been hounding me and all these guys keep on coming up to me and threatening to beat me up.  It's so awful!" as Rei started to cry.

_He cried.  I guess he can't help it._  Akito looked on with a stoic face.  "Real men don't cry."

"Akito!  That's mean!"  Sana took out her squeaky-hammer and smacked him on the head.

"No, it's ok Sana.  Akito is right.  I need to be strong . . . for Asako," as Rei straightened himself and sniffed back a tear.  

"Rei," Sana looked at him with a concerned look.

"I'll be ok.  Come on!  Let's load all this luggage into the car!"  Rei said cheerfully.  "Well, where's the rest.  Ah!"  

"Here's the rest of the luggage," panted Takaishi and Tsuyoshi who were resting on top of a mountain of boxes and suitcases.  

"How is that going to fit in my car?" as Rei started to cry again.

After fifteen minutes of struggling with all the luggage, the group was finally able to pack everything in and on top of Rei's car.  There was only enough room in the car for poor Rei, who was still crying over the media frenzy; but all the luggage piled all in and around his car didn't help the situation either.

"Ok, Rei, we'll meet you over at Akito's house," Sana shouted.

"Ok," Rei said in between tears.  Slowly, he drove off in the heavily weighed-down car.

"Alright, let's take off!"  Sana said as she started to lead the way.

"Sana, isn't there something you need to do?"  Fuuka was winking at her.

"Oh, yeah.  Akito, could we go somewhere first before we head over to your house?"  Sana asked merrily.

"It doesn't matter to me," Akito shrugged.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys over at the house," Sana waved to her friends.

"Ok!"  Shouted Aya and Fuuka enthusiastically, followed by an exasperated 'ok' by Tsuyoshi and Takaishi, who were both still very tired from loading all that luggage.

Slowly, Sana led Akito into the middle of town.  Most of the time was spent in silence as Akito slowly absorbed his surroundings.  Not many things had changed since he was last here.  All the sights and sounds he had missed were all starting to come back to him.  He was remembering how he had walked this way before, he couldn't recall when, but it all seemed so familiar.  Many faces passed them in the crowd while they walked.  None of them were recognizable, and thankfully none of them recognized Sana.  The only ones he has seen that he truly cared for were his friends.  He was glad to see them all at the airport, but he was especially grateful that he could be back in Japan with Sana; back with all the sights and sounds he grew up with, to remember his past and think about their future.  Walking down the road, he didn't really care where she led him, as long as he could be with her.  

"We're almost there," Sana smiled at Akito.  "I know that you've probably already seen it, but I thought that it would be nice for you to see it again.  Here we are!"

Akito stopped and looked up at the long, three-story building that was going to be his high school.  This is where he was going to be walking to starting next week.  This is where he will be spending three-years of his life along with the most kind and caring girl he has ever met.  Even though he has seen the school before, he was glad that Sana took him here.

"I thought that it would be good for you to learn your way from the school to your house, that way you don't have any excuses for missing the first day of school," teased Sana.

"Thank you," Akito whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.  

Blushing, Sana replied, "I'm glad."

Slowly, the pair bent their heads towards each other and kissed.  This kiss was much easier for both of them, especially Sana.  She had grown accustomed to being more romantic with Akito.  Of course, Akito was always comfortable getting physical with Sana, but even he thought the same thing.  They were starting to get adjusted to being a couple.

They walked the rest of the way back to Akito's house in a blissful silence.  Sana was walking closer to Akito and he was holding Sana's hand even tighter than usual.  They both understood that that kiss marked the beginning of their relationship back in Japan, and a beginning to many of the special things to come.

Once they made it back to his house, Akito noticed shadows of his friends inside the house running around.  It also looked like one person was trying to put a banner up on his ceiling.  As Sana rang the doorbell to warn everyone inside, Akito heard the scrambling of footsteps and whispers.  _Guess this is a surprise party for me._  Akito thought that they might be planning something like this for him.  It was something that Sana would do.  

As Sana opened the door, a huge shout came from inside the house, "SURPRISE!"

Akito was greeted by all his friends from school.  They had decorated the room and put up the banner that welcomed him back at the airport.  There was even food spread out on a table.  

"So, did we surprise you?"  Sana inquired.

"Not really," Akito remarked.

"What?!?"  Sana screamed, readying her squeaky-hammer.

"But I am glad that you did it," he quickly replied.

"Oh, good.  Well, LET'S PARTY!"  Sana shouted.

For the next few hours, everyone ate, danced, and welcomed back an old friend.  Even Rei was enjoying himself at the party with all the teenagers.  Although he kept on muttering to himself, "Must have fun for Asako, Asako would want me to have fun.  Ha ha ha."  

As the night started to wind-down, many of the partygoers started to make their way back home.  All except Sana, Fuuka, Aya, Hisae, Takaishi, Tsuyoshi, Gomi, and Rei who were there for the sleep-over.  This was only element of the party that did surprise Akito.

"Ok, all the girls in Natsumi's room and all the boys in Akito's," Sana ordered.

"What's all this?"  Akito questioned.

"We're throwing you a sleep-over party!"  Tsuyoshi blushed.  "It's going to be boys and girls sleeping over tonight, but just a handful of us."

"So, are you shocked?  Afraid of sleeping over with all the girls only a few feet away from you?"  Sana teased Akito.

"Not really.  And it's not like I haven't spent the night with you before," Akito said flatly.

Sana completely forgot about the time when she spent the night over at the Hayama's when her mother's book _My Daughter and I_ came out and also the time she spent the night with him in a hotel room when she had that sickness.  Though they haven't done anything beyond kissing.

"Akito!  Can you teach me how to be more romantic with Aya?"  Tsuyoshi whispered.

"Sure, I can give you a few pointers tonight . . ."

Akito never got a chance to finish that sentence as he was landed by an onslaught of attacks from Sana.  "Don't think that you or any of the boys will be able to get fresh with anyone tonight!  I have Rei-kun guarding the halls to make sure no boys try to sneak into the girls room," Sana laughed triumphantly.

"Yes, I going to make sure that you kids don't do anything indecent in the middle of the night," Rei lectured.  

"Hmph, like one man is going to be able to stop four teenage boys," Akito smirked.  

Driven by their hormones, Gomi and Takaishi stood right beside Akito in a defiant manner.  "Yeah, we're right behind you Akito!"

Poor Tsuyoshi was torn between his sense of duty and his urges as a man.  "What am I going to do?"  

"If any of you boys even get near us tonight, we're going to beat you up!"  Sana glared back at Akito.

Hisae and Fuuka followed Sana's lead.  "Right, don't even think you guys can get near us tonight!"

Aya was caught in the middle, not sure whether she should give into peer pressure or her love for Tsuyoshi.  "What am I going to do?"

"Nobody can sleep anywhere tonight until we clean up some of the rooms!  How do you expect to sleep when the rooms are all filled with boxes," Rei interjected.

"Oh yeah!  You do have a point!  Come on everyone, let's help move all the boxes," Tsuyoshi quickly stated, trying to divert everyone's attention from their bickering.  _Whew!  Now I don't have to fight against Aya._

"Wow, you do have a point there.  I guess we'll have to finish this off later," Sana sighed.  "Come on Akito, let's go clean out your room!"

"Yeah, sure," as Akito walked into his room with Sana.

The other couples did the same and started to move boxes out of the rooms and into one of the spare rooms.  A few boxes needed to be stacked in the hall area and even moved downstairs where the living room was still vacant.  Slowly, the den was transformed into a storage area with a few traces of party favors that had not been cleaned up from earlier.

"This is getting no where.  Are there any boxes we can unpack?"  Hisae asked.

"Yeah, they should all be labeled," Akito replied.

Sana started to look through the plethora of boxes to see if there were any she could open.  Akito was quietly moving boxes around in his room and unpacking a few things.  Watching her boyfriend, she felt guilty for starting that fight earlier.  _Why do I always argue with him?  Whenever it's just us, I'm always so enraptured by him, I can't think of anything else but just being closer to him.  But whenever we're together with other people, I act so different.  I wonder if that will change?  He doesn't seem to be bothered by it, but then, nothing seems to bother him.  Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry too much.  Well, better get back to work._  

"Let's see, this box says 'Batteries and Flashlights.'  Hey, we could use this," as Sana proceeded to open the box.  "Ha ha, now we have flashlights to play with in the middle of the night," slowly scanning the room with the flashlight.

As Sana rummaged through the box, she noticed a neatly cut out crumpled piece of newspaper that was used as packing material.  This piece of newspaper was different from all the other pieces of packing paper.  This was cut out carefully and didn't have anything extra on it except this one section of the newspaper that looked like an article or editorial.  "Hm?  What's this?  Ah, it's in English!"  Sana said frustrated.  _It looked like an interesting article, and I really wanted to read it._  "Akito, could you translate this for me?"

"This?" as Akito started to read the article.  "Oh, it just some stupid advice column that they have in the States.  I think it's called 'Dear Abby.'"

"Well, what does it say?"  Sana asked.

"Nothing much really.  It's kind of stupid," Akito snorted.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to tell you!  It's stupid.  You really don't need to know," brushing her aside.

"Well, fine!  I'm just going to keep this article and try to translate it myself!"  Sana snatched the crumpled piece of paper from Akito's hand and placed it in her pocket.

"Suit yourself," Akito shrugged.  But he did worry a bit about what was in that 'Dear Abby' column.  _Stop worrying, she's not going to translate it.  And even if she does, she wouldn't think anything of it._

After two hours of moving and unpacking boxes everyone was so tired, they forgot about their earlier bickering and just filed into their appropriate rooms to turn in for the night.  All the girls made their way to Natsumi's room and all the boys to Akito's while Rei remained outside in the hall, quietly thinking to himself.  

Rei couldn't get his mind off of the problems he'd been having since he and Asako decided to make their relationship public.  He was questioning whether or not it was a good idea.  His head was so filled with worries he didn't realize that when he eventually fell asleep, it was right in front of the bathroom door.

Akito stumbled out of his room like a zombie.  He had been careful not to step on any of his sleeping friends while trying to reach the door.  Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom only to find Rei blocking his way.  "Oi, wake up!" as Akito kicked him in the side.

"Huh?  What?  Oh, Akito!  It's just you," Rei took his sunglasses off to rub his eyes.  "What are you doing up so late?"

Akito just pointed to the door that Rei was seated in front of and motioned for him to move.

"Oh, sorry!  Go right ahead," bowing his head apologetically.  

As Akito entered the bathroom, Rei slumped down onto the floor.  Those annoying thoughts about how his life has been these past few days seeped into his mind once more like a poison.  He loved Asako dearly, but he wasn't sure if his love could measure up to what the public expected; he wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"I'm done now," Akito said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh," Rei sighed.  He still had his sunglasses off, but there was no life in his eyes.  All Rei was doing was just staring mindlessly at the floorboards.

Akito glanced at Rei as he past him and noticed his distress.  Not sure whether he should say something or not, Akito paused just outside his door.  

"Akito, may I have word with you?" Rei asked, still staring at the floor.

"Yeah, what do you want?" as Akito slowly walked back to where Rei was slumped.

"Akito, do you love Sana?" as Rei looked up at Akito for his answer.

Akito just stood there silently, no one had ever asked him this question, so he wasn't really quite sure what to say.  It made it even more difficult that Rei was asking it.  Akito knew that he was serious since he could actually see the intensity in his eyes.  He wasn't staring back at him with those goofy sunglasses.

"I need to know Akito.  Do you love Sana?  And I don't mean just that you like her.  I already know that, but do you love her, deep down from your heart?  Is she the only girl you think about?  The one you would do almost anything for?" as Rei gave Akito a piercing stare while waiting for an answer.

Akito's heart was racing as he pondered this question.  _Do I love her?  There was no love in this heart until I met her.  I had no way of feeling, of being human, until she came into my life.  She changed everything and opened my eyes to things I never thought existed.  Love isn't a strong enough word to describe my feelings for Sana.  Sana is my life._  "Yes," Akito nodded.

"Good, cause if you didn't, I wouldn't give you this warning.  Akito, listen carefully.  When you finally get around to asking Sana to marry you, the hardest part will not be actually asking her, but dealing with how your life is going to change after everyone finds out.  I'm sure you saw the press conference that Asako and I held, I know you're not ignorant to how much I've been suffering since that time.  I haven't been able to live my own life.  I can't even be with Asako without being bombarded by cameras and reporters.  I want you to know that the life of an actress is riddled with stress, gossip, and constantly belittling yourself to please the public eye.  I admit I've done it!  I've had to swallow up my pride and let people walk all over me.  But that is the role you will undertake, if you ever become part of an actress's life, if you ever decide to be a part of Sana's life." 

"Why don't you ask her to quit acting?" 

"It was her choice, she choose this path.  I can't just make her give up her life-long dreams, even if it hinders mine.  I love her too much to do it," Rei sobbed.  "And if you truly love Sana, you won't let her give up her dreams either.  She's worked too hard to get to where she is now and so has Asako."

Akito couldn't find any words that would help console Rei, or the painful realization that his words unveiled.  He knew that Rei was troubled by how his life was after announcing his engagement to Asako, but he never realized how this agony would affect him.  Rei's words etched themselves onto Akito's conscious, slowly trying to rip a hole into the fragile fabric of Akito's emotions for Sana.  The beast that had been lurking within Akito's conscious finally leapt out of the shadows and sank its teeth deep into Akito's heart.

* * * * *

Akito finally made it back home after failing to find a ring that was suitable for Sana.  He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of those words that were said to him so long ago.  He could never forget the scars that they left.  

"Oh, Akito, you're home already?" Akito's father called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," as Akito started to make his way back to his room.

"Akito, I want to show you something," motioning for Akito to follow him into the master bedroom.

Akito just stood in the doorway as he saw his father rummage through a dresser drawer.  Mr. Hayama finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a small black velvet jewelry box.

"I know you've been looking for a ring for Sana recently, but I though you might want to take a look at this one," as Mr. Hayama opened the small box to reveal a simple gold ring with a beautiful sparkling diamond.  There was something outstanding about this ring that Akito couldn't quite pinpoint, but it was a far better ring than any of the ones at the store.  "This ring was your mother's.  It was actually the ring I used when I asked her to marry me.  I thought that you might want to give it to Sana.  I know your mother would like that."

"Yeah, thanks," Akito said as he took the box from his father.  He was stunned to see that his dad had such good taste in jewelry, and also that this ring was probably the perfect ring for Sana.  It wasn't too flashy or gaudy it was just simple.

"I wanted to give it to Natsumi before she got married, but her husband knows her tastes much better than I do," Mr. Hayama laughed.  "But I hope that I can see you and Sana married soon.  Good luck son," as Mr. Hayama patted Akito on the back.

Akito was speechless.  He had finally found a ring for Sana, now he just needed to propose.  Akito made his way back to his room and plopped himself down on his bed. Staring at the ring his dad had given him he started to think about what his life will be like with Sana as his wife.  The excitement of finally finding a ring had temporarily eased the painful memories of Rei's words, but as he started to think about his future, those words started to cloud it.  **_"I've had to swallow up my pride and let people walk all over me.  But that is the role you will undertake, if you ever become part of an actress's life, if you ever decide to be a part of Sana's life."_**

Akito quickly shut the box and placed it on the nightstand.  _Why are you thinking about that now?  Mr. Sunglasses and Asako are happily married now.  They have a daughter and they're happy, right?  Right?  Still, Mr. Sunglasses has to play for Asako's love, like one of her adoring fans.  Though he and his daughter get priority, they still have to wait in line for her affection.  I don't want that!  I don't want to have to do that with Sana.  I can't accept that fate!_****

Naozumi walked into the same jewelry store that Akito has left earlier in the day empty-handed.  Making his way to the exact same counter that Akito was staring at earlier, Naozumi briefly looked in and motioned for the lady behind the counter.

"Y-yes, may I help you?" The lady asked nervously, obviously recognizing Naozumi.

"I would like to purchase a ring in this case.  The one to the far back on the left-hand side," pointing to one of the most elaborate rings that was in the store.  

"Th-this one sir?" carefully bringing the ring up closer to the handsome young actor.

"Yes, that will do," pleased with his selection.  

Looking around the store while the lady rang up the purchase, a poster advertising wedding bands caught Naozumi's eye.  The picture had a beautiful woman dressed in a white bridal gown with her husband standing right behind her, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist.  

I have stood idly much too long.  I have patiently watched Sana's career as an actress blossom and stood by her side during most of the highlights, yet he still stands in my way.  What does she see in him?  He can't possibly love her the way I do?  What can he do to help her fulfill her dreams, to nurture her career as an actress?  I want to be the man wrapping his arms around Sana's waist during our wedding day, not him.  I know that they may still be together, but I must take this chance.  I must know if my life and Sana's are fated.

____________________

End of Something Borrowed

A/N:     I'm sure most of you are going to review and ask that I finish the next chapter as soon as possible.  Because I added one more chapter than I originally intended, I'm going to work hard at finishing the next chapter as soon as I can.  I'm not going to procrastinate on it like I did the previous chapters, so hopefully I'll have that up soon.  :)


	4. Something Blue part 1

Note:    I do not own or claim to own Kodomo no Omocha.  By the power of Greyskull!

A/N:     This chapter will be split into two parts and has a few PG-13 scenes in here, so just be forewarned, it's going to have some more sketchiness than the first three chapters and some minor violence.  Now that I have warned you I have no responsibility if someone gets emotionally scarred for life because they read this fanfic.

Also, there is a little mini-babbit play in this chapter.  I made the dialogue script format, so deal.  But hope you enjoy!

**Something Blue (part 1)**

Akito stared at the ceiling admiring the cracks and paint chips.  Gazing at the fissures, he started to trace his finger in the air following one that reached from the end of the ceiling to the far wall.  He was trying to get his mind off of that unsettling feeling left by Rei's words.  It was like phlegm stuck to the back of your mouth that you can't loosen up.  Turning to the side, his eyes landed on the black velvet box that his dad had given him.  The box that had the ring he would use to propose to Sana, if he ever mustered the courage.

Suddenly, Akito's cell phone started to ring.  Slowly lifting himself off the bed, he walked over to his desk where he left his phone.

"Yo," Akito answered.

"Hey honey!" a woman's voice echoed on the other line.

"Hey."

"Have any plans for tonight?"

"No, not really."

"Great, Tsuyoshi and Aya want to meet us for dinner tonight over that nice Italian restaurant by our favorite coffee shop.  We're meeting at seven sharp!  Want to meet me at our usual spot?"

"Yeah, sure."  

"Ok, I'll meet you there in a little bit.  Oh, before I forget!  Mama had to leave on a business trip for one of her next projects.  She's going to be gone this whole weekend until Tuesday.  Want to come over?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great!  I love you!  Oh, and be sure to dress nicely for the dinner!"

Akito sighed as he hung-up the phone.  Quickly pulling on some brown slacks, Akito put on an undershirt and fished through his closet for his white button-down.  He picked up his favorite tie; one that Sana had gotten him for one of his birthdays.  It had a blue-background with little green dinosaurs all around it.  Skillfully, Akito tied his tie in a double-windsor knot and glanced his watch to check on the time.  _I guess I should leave now so I can get to our meeting place on time.  _

As if he had spent the night over at Sana's before, Akito pulled out his backpack that already had some clothes and personal items in it.  He was slowly scanning the room to make sure that he had everything he would need.  He eyes stopped on the black velvet box his father had given him earlier.  _I wonder if I should bring this?_  Carefully, Akito picked up the small box on his nightstand.  _Better not.  It's too early.  I still need time to think it over._

Grabbing his black trench coat on the chair, he yelled down to his dad, "Hey, I'm going over to meet friends for dinner and then spending the night over at Sana's!"

"Ok, have a good time and tell Sana I said 'Hi.'"

As Akito left the house, he breathed a sigh of relief.  After Rei got married he moved out of Sana's house giving Sana and Akito a lot more opportunities to have some private time together.  They had been having sex for quite some time now and both Sana's mother and his dad knew, but it never quite felt comfortable telling his dad he was staying at her house, suggesting the obvious.      

He finally made it to the park and plopped his backpack down on the bench.  Looking down at his watch, he realized that he was a few minutes early.  As he sat down, he started to think about how he should propose to Sana and when.  He couldn't just go up and ask her, that wasn't romantic enough and she wouldn't like that.  

"Akito!"  Sana yelled.  She was running towards him as fast as she could, looking like one of those clothing models who are advertising this year's winter jackets.  She wore a short black velvet dress that made her look quite intoxicating, which made Akito all the more excited about their after-dinner plans.

Akito's eyes calmed whenever he saw her.  Sitting-up to meet her, he let her jump into his arms.  "Hey, you're hyper as usual," he replied as he bent down to give her a kiss, forgetting all his earlier worries.

"Well, I have to be, Aya said that she and Tsuyoshi have something exciting to tell us.  Come on, let's hurry up or we'll be late!" grabbing his arm and dragging him along with her.

Throughout their long relationship, Akito still never really smiled whenever they were walking in public.  His emotionless face had matured, but he remained stoic.  Despite the many times they have been spotted in public holding hands or going on a date together, no one was convinced that Akito was Sana's boyfriend.  His stone-cold expression gave the public the impression that he was just her bodyguard, which was fine in Akito opinion, but that still left the door open for the media to relentlessly pair her and Naozumi together and that always irritated him.

The couple finally made it to the restaurant where they were to meet Tsuyoshi and Aya.  As they entered the restaurant, they spotted their friends already sitting at a table anxiously waiting for their arrival.  

"Oh, Akito-kun, Sana-chan!  I'm glad you finally made it!" Tsuyoshi sat up in his chair to greet his life-long friends.

Aya and Sana hugged while Akito and Tsuyoshi just shook hands.  As Aya was sitting down, Akito noticed a glimmer come from her left hand and he knew what the huge announcement was.  

"So, what's the big news?"  Sana asked, oblivious to the ring that was on Aya's hand.  

"Well, . . ." Aya started blushing.  Too embarrassed to say the good news, she tugged on Tsuyoshi's dress shirt.

"Well, we . . .we've finally gotten engaged!"  Tsuyoshi finally blurted out.

"That's great!  Congratulations!"  Sana hugged Aya and Tsuyoshi.  "We have to celebrate!  I'm treating you all to dinner.  Waiter!  Please bring us a bottle of champagne and four glasses."

The waiter bowed in acknowledgement and scuffled off to get the champagne.  The four friends chatted about all the memories they had as kids growing up.  Akito and Tsuyoshi also talked about the work they needed to do for grad school while the girls chatted about their ideal wedding.  After they emptied the second bottle of champagne, Sana felt the alcohol hit her bladder.  

"Excuse me, I need to powder my nose," Sana giggled.  "Aya, want to come along?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," as Aya smiled at Tsuyoshi.  Leaving the two guys at the table, Sana led Aya to the bathroom so they could talk.

"So Aya?  How did he propose?"  Sana inquired.

"Well, how do I start?"** Aya blushed as she looked down at the ring that Tsuyoshi had so lovingly given her that day.  **

"Let me help!" Babbit popped up wearing a director's hat.  "Just call me Director-Babbit!  I've prepared something special to retell the story about how he proposed!"  

"Oh, you again.  I guess it will be ok.  Do you want him to tell the story?"  Sana said as he pointed to Director-Babbit.

"Yeah, sure," Aya nodded, still too embarrassed to speak.

"Ok, fine, go ahead.  But it better be good!" Sana lectured.

"Hey, I'm giving it my best," Director-Babbit said as he nervously tugged at his hat.  "First let me introduce the characters!  First we have Tsuyoshi-Babbit," pointing to the babbit with glasses who was walking in front of a makeshift babbit-sized stage.

"Next is Aya-Babbit," as Aya-babbit walked in with an Aya-styled wig.

"And for our last two set of characters, Aya's parents the Sugita-Babbits!" Two babbits walked in dressed as Aya's parents.

"Ok, curtain call!" Director-Babbit called out from a megaphone he pulled out of nowhere.  The other babbits scrambled to get behind the curtain and take their places.

Sana and Aya waited for the little babbit-sized curtain to open so they could see the little babbit play.

"Ladies in the women's restroom, thank you for coming this evening.  Please remember, no flash photography and smoking is prohibited during the production.  Now, I would like to present to your our play for this evening," as Director-Babbit took a quick bow and exited the stage as the curtain began to open.

Sana and Aya looked onto the little stage and saw a miniaturized part of Aya's house.  The dining room was stage left and all the babbit characters were having a nice dinner.  Right next to the dining room was the kitchen that had one of those swinging doors that allowed quick access to the dining area.  

MR SUGITA-BABBIT:  That was a nice dinner.  I'm glad you could spend it with us Tsuyoshi.

TSUYOSHI-BABBIT:  Thank you for having me Mr. Sugita.

MR SUGITA-BABBIT:  Oh, don't worry, we always welcome you here.

MRS. SUGITA-BABBIT:  Yes, we almost think of you as part of our family.

[AYA-BABBIT blushes as she's picking up some of the dishes.  TSUYOSHI-BABBIT also blushes]

MRS. SUGITA-BABBIT:  come on now Aya-chan, let's clean up.

AYA-BABBIT:  Yes, coming.  [looks and smiles at TSUYOSHI-BABBIT]

[MRS. SUGITA-BABBIT and AYA-BABBIT walk into the kitchen and start cleaning up the plates.  MR. SUGITA-BABBIT and TSUYOSHI-BABBIT are still sitting it the dining room drinking some coffee.  TSUYOSHI-BABBIT nervously fiddling with something in his vest pocket.]

TSUYOSHI-BABBIT:  So, Mr. Sugita?  I was wondering . . . well . . . [still fiddling with object in vest pocket.]

MR. SUGITA-BABBIT:  Yes?  [just drinks the coffee and smiles.]

[TSUYOSHI-BABBIT hesitates out of nervousness and stares at his cup of coffee on the tables for a few minutes.  Meanwhile, AYA-BABBIT finishes cleaning up some of the plates and proceeds to walk back into the dining room to pick up a few more dishes.]

TSUYOSHI-BABBIT: [finally mustering up the courage, pulls out a ring he was keeping in his vest pocket.]  Mr. Sugita?  May I take your daughter's hand in marriage?

[AYA-BABBIT enters right as TSUYOSHI-BABBIT asking MR. SUGITA-BABBIT for her hand in marriage.  AYA-BABBIT blushes in shock and happiness.]

AYA-BABBIT:  Yes, yes I will.  [answering TSUYOSHI-BABBIT'S question.]

TSUYOSHI-BABBIT:  [blushing]  Aya-chan!  [walks over to AYA-BABBIT and then gets down on one knee.  Take the ring and puts it over her wing.]

"Ok, cut!"  Director-Babbit shouts over his megaphone as the curtains close.  All the babbits walk out onto the stage and take a bow.

"Wow, that's so romantic," as Sana clapped for the mini-babbit actors and actresses. 

"Yes, I guess that is how it happened.  But when do you think Akito is going to propose?"  Aya inquired.

"Oh, I don't know.  I mean we've been going out for ten years now.  I'm sure that he's planning to do it soon," Sana managed a laugh.  _I just hope that he doesn't wait too long._

"So why do girls always have to go to the bathroom at the same time?" Akito questioned.

"Oh, you know how girls are.  But you know Akito?" as Tsuyoshi ran his finger along his champagne glass.  "I'm really worried about something."  

Akito looked up at his friend with a concerned look on his face.  "It's your temper, isn't it?"

Tsuyoshi stopped what he was doing to glance up at his friend with a surprised look in his eye.  "Yeah," as he lowered his head once more.  "I don't want my marriage with Aya to end up like my parents.  One of the main reasons why they got a divorce was because my father couldn't control his temper.  The older I get, the more and more I feel like I'm turning into that man."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep you in line," trying to find some comforting words for his best friend.  "And if worst comes to worst, you can hire me to teach Aya how to chop you on the head.  I got my third-degree black belt last month, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Thanks Akito," Tsuyoshi smiled.  "But how about you and Sana?  Have you finally found an engagement ring?"

"Yeah, my dad got me one," as Akito finished off his champagne.  "It was my mother's engagement ring."

"Oh really?  Sana's going to love that.  You know how she is with all that sentimental stuff.  But when are you going to pop the question?"

"I'm not sure yet.  You know how Sana is, I'm sure that she wants it to be perfect, but I'll think of something," Akito said seriously.  

He didn't want to tell his best friend about some of the worries he'd been having: some of his doubts.  Akito and Sana have been dating seriously for almost as long as Tsuyoshi and Aya, but their relationship wasn't as perfect.  He and Sana would sometimes argue bitterly about the smallest thing.  It was partly his fault for not being able to convey his true feelings and Sana's fault for being dense about matters of love.  They still lacked that one trait couples need to survive: trust.  

Sana and Aya finally finished their talk in the bathroom and met up with their dates at the table.  After Sana finished paying the bill, the two couples left the restaurant making their way back home.

"Wow, that was such a nice dinner," Sana said with a smile, remembering the wonderful meal she just ate.

"Yes, it was.  I'm glad you all could come.  Aya and I were so excited about telling you both about our engagement.  Hopefully soon we'll be celebrating your engagement!"  Tsuyoshi said as he winked at Akito.     

Sana just laughed while Akito glared at Tsuyoshi with a look of horror in his face.  "Oh, we'll definitely let you know when that happens, right Akito?" Sana nudged Akito in the side.

Akito re-adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and replied with a simple shrug.

"Well, it's getting late and we better head back.  I need to escort Aya back home, but luckily for us it's the weekend and she doesn't have a class to teach tomorrow," Tsuyoshi said.

"Yes, thankfully.  Oh, Akito!  That reminds me!  One of the students in my class acts just like you," Aya laughed.

"What!?!  A mini-Akito!  I have to visit one of your classes to see him.  I wonder if he's just as cute as Akito was when he was in 6th grade," poking fun at her boyfriend.

"Hmph!  But we better get going, it's late," Akito said looking at his watch.  

"Ok, take care!" Tsuyoshi and Aya waved.

While the four friends were waving their good-byes, they didn't notice the two street thugs hiding in the shadows.

"Ok, it looks like they're breaking up into pairs!  Which ones should we go for?"

"I don't like the looks of that blonde-haired guy.  He looks pretty tough to me."

"Yeah, but his date looks a lot like Sana Kurata.  Wouldn't it be nice if we could . . ."

"Naw, too risky.  The guy she's with would probably kill us before we got our hands on her.  The other couple is going to be easier.  That guy with the glasses looks harmless and the broad he has ain't half-bad."

"Ok, let's go!"

Akito and Sana started walking back to her house hand in hand.  "It's so nice to see those two together," Sana sighed.

"Yeah," Akito replied as he looked into Sana's eyes.  She looked so beautiful.  Just looking at her like that washed away all the doubts that had been littering his mind.  He really regretted not bringing the ring just now.

"You know Akito?  I was wondering if—" Sana's sentence was cut off by a blood-curdling scream coming from Aya and Tsuyoshi's direction.

Sana and Akito looked at each other in fear of the worse before they both ran towards their friends.  Once they finally made it, they saw Tsuyoshi half-kneeling on the ground with one of his hands on the back of his head.  It looked like he was struck from behind by the man standing over him with the baseball bat.  Aya, who was being held by another man, just looked on in horror.  She tried to scream again, but the man just held his hand to her mouth; however, that one scream was enough.  Before Akito or Sana got a chance to help their friends, Tsuyoshi's eyes started to glow with anger.

"Let her go!"  Tsuyoshi screamed at the man holding Aya.  

The man who had the baseball bat tried to strike Tsuyoshi down again, but suddenly Tsuyoshi grabbed the man's baseball bat by the end and pushed it forward so the handle hit the man in the face.  The man fell down holding his nose, which was bleeding profusely.  Grabbing the baseball bat, Tsuyoshi said once more, "Let her go!"  Keeping his eye on the other man to make sure that he released Aya, Tsuyoshi proceeded to kick the other man who was down on the ground with a broken nose.  

"Dude, you can have her!" as the man released Aya and bolted the other way.

Tsuyoshi started to swing the bat recklessly around him as he screamed and stomped his feet.  The other man, who was still lying on the ground, started to crawl away and eventually got back onto his feet to run away from the madman before him.  Even though Aya was safe now, Tsuyoshi was still slashing at the air with all his strength.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, please stop!" Aya pleaded with him as tears began to form in her eyes.

Sana started to heads towards her friends to help them, when Akito stopped her with his arm.  He just shook his head and looked at her with a serious look, as if indicating that he wanted to let Aya try and help Tsuyoshi her own way.  Sana and Akito just stood by and watched while Aya tried to calm their friend.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, please!  I'm ok now.  Please stop!" as Aya reached her hand out to her fiancé, hoping that her tears and her words would sooth the savage beast before her.

Aya started to inch closer to him, still pleading to him.  Blinded by his rage, Tsuyoshi was still swinging aimlessly at the air.  One of his swings nearly struck Aya as she slowly approached him.  Aya, feeling the air being sliced in half by the baseball bat and almost striking her, jumped back with a yelp.  

This small scream of fear made the berserk Tsuyoshi turn towards Aya.  What he saw made him stop one of his swings in mid-air.  Tears were streaming down Aya's face and her hand was retracted back towards her body in a defensive position as if she were facing some strange beast.  But what really struck him was not that the woman he loved was standing right there crying, but that the she had fear in her eyes, fear of him.  Tsuyoshi dropped the bat finally realizing what he had done.  

"I'm so sorry Aya, will you ever forgive me?" Tsuyoshi fell to his knees burying his head into his hands trying to stop the tears from falling.  "I'm so sorry," ashamed that he almost hurt the one woman he loved more than anything in this world.

Aya's fear subsided and she ran to Tsuyoshi, hugging him and rocking him back and forth to calm him down.  "It's ok.  I forgive you.  I forgive you," she whispered softly, finally crying tears of joy that he was finally safe and back to the caring Tsuyoshi she fell in love with so many years ago.

"I love you Aya," Tsuyoshi whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too."

Sana and Akito watched on glad to see that their friends were finally safe from harm.  "We'd better call the police to report those thugs," Sana said concerned as she pulled out her cell phone.  

"Yeah, also an ambulance.  I know Tsuyoshi was hit on the head pretty hard," Akito added.  He felt amazed and proud at the same time after watching the scene unfold between Aya and Tsuyoshi.  This was the first time Tsuyoshi stopped his rampage without being hit on the head.  _Maybe I won't have to teach Aya how to karate chop him on the head after all._

__________

End of Something Blue (part 1)

A/N:  I'm working and almost done with the second part.  That part will still be PG-13 and I'll also include a bonus scene that can be accessed via email request.  Needless to say, that scene that I'm working on is rated R, almost infringing on NC-17 territory.  But that will be later.


	5. Something Blue part 2

Note: I don't own Kodomo No Omocha; so don't sue my pants off. I need them.

A/N: Ok, here's part two of Something Blue! I cited the Dear Abby letter that's included in this chapter. Just can't shake off those skills you learn when writing research papers. Still PG-13 so no kiddies reading this, ok? The supplementary scene can be requested via e-mail at this address: Make sure you put this phrase in the subject line so I don't think you're just trying to spam me, "Kodomo no Omocha extra scene!" I will try to email you the extra scene within 24 hours, but I do go a few days without checking my email, so don't worry it you don't get it right away. The file will be in a .doc format so if you need it .txt, please let me know. But on with the fic!

**Something Blue (part 2)**

After calling the police and getting Tsuyoshi to the hospital, Akito and Sana finally made it back to her house. There had already been a lot of excitement that evening, but it wasn't going to end for the two lovers.

"Wow, what a day," Sana sighed a breath of relief as she took her heels off. "I'm glad that Tsuyoshi wasn't hurt. I know Aya was really worried."

"I'm glad I didn't have to karate chop him," looking down at his hand. _It would be really awkward if I always had to go over to their place to calm him down. Hopefully Aya will be able to subdue his temper tantrums._

"Well, you know what else makes me glad?" Sana said seductively.

Getting the hint, Akito took Sana in his arms and slowly kissed her. Lifting her off her feet, he carried Sana into the bedroom, never losing contact with her lips.

The light chirping of birds marked the coming of morning. Akito slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. His bare chest was starting to get cold from being exposed to the open air. He looked over at the alarm clock sitting right next to him. _6:45 a.m., better wake-up Sana._ Gazing down at his sleeping girlfriend, he felt a sense of peace flow through his body. She looked so serene with her hair flowing loosely all over the pillow. Her right hand was resting over her head with her fingers stretching up, as if reaching for something to hold on to. Akito wanted to let her lay like that all morning so she could get her sleep, but she had to go to a shoot in the morning and he had karate practice.

Putting his left hand in her outstretched hand, Akito bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead and then the lips. Sana stirred in her sleep and reluctantly woke-up to be greeted by a pair of warm light brown eyes staring back at her. Those eyes always gave her comfort. She really wasn't quite sure what it was, but they always showed Sana the gentlest parts of Akito's soul. She could sit and stare all day at her reflection in his eyes.

Stretching her arms out and letting out a cute yawn, Sana asked, "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah," Akito nodded, still holding her right hand in his and stroking her hair with his free hand.

"I guess we have to get dressed," pulling the covers off her naked body and then immediately pulling them back after feeling how cold it was. "Do we have to go outside? It's so cold!"

"Here, let me," as Akito draped Sana up in a blanket and carried her over to the bathroom.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed her head on his muscular chest. "Are you going to be cold?" Sana teased.

"No, not really. It is a little drafty down there since I don't have my boxers on, but I'll be fine," as he set her down on the bathroom floor and walked over to the shower to turn the water on. "The water will just take a minute to warm up."

Sana just stood there with the blanket still wrapped around her body and smiled. She was always happy whenever Akito did something nice, especially for her. She watched as he held one hand under the running water, waiting for it to reach the optimal temperature. His tall, strong body could easily take anything it wanted by force, but deep down inside he was a gentleman. She knew he was only nice to her, but she also remembered the time when he wasn't nice to anyone. She changed him, tamed him: made him learn to love.

"The water's ready," Akito said as he started to step into the standing shower. "So, are you just going to stand there all day?"

"I'm right behind you!" Sana said as she let the blanket drop and bolted for the hot shower and the arms of her lover.

The rest of the morning was quiet for a Saturday. The couple finished showering and getting ready for the day. Whenever Sana's mother took a business trip, which was rarely, Shimura would take that time off of work. This meant that Sana had to do all the cooking. They had a simple breakfast of just some crushed cereal and milk, courtesy of Sana's cooking skills or lack thereof.

Akito started on his breakfast of cereal paste and picked up the morning paper to read up on current events. After flipping through a few pages, he reached the entertainment section that was riddled with the latest gossip about all the famous actors and actresses. He stopped and shuddered as he saw a large picture of Naozumi and Sana together from the drama they were doing. The headlines read '**Naozumi Kamura and Sana Kurata living a real life romance along with their romance drama!'** He quickly threw the paper off to the side in an annoyed manner and resumed finishing his breakfast.

Oblivious to what Akito just saw, Sana was carefully working on her make-up when she asked, "What time does karate practice end?"

"Around eleven or so," Akito said as he took a sip of his tea, trying to get his mind off of the morning paper.

"My shoot will take all morning. I probably won't be back until noon. I hope you won't mind waiting for me," Sana said as she finished applying her mascara.

"No, not really," Akito said as he picked up his dishes and put them in the sink. "By the way, you were really wild last night. What brought that on?"

Giggling, Sana replied, "I was just practicing for my shoot today with Naozumi. I'm supposed to do a strip tease."

Sana was fidgeting with her lipstick and didn't notice the shot of pain that reverberated through Akito's body after hearing that. He knew that she was working on a drama with Naozumi, whom he greatly despised, and he knew that there would be a sex scene involved; but after hearing those words, he felt a bitterness start to grow in his heart.

"So is he as good in bed as I am?" Akito said without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Sana said as she turned to face him, not really realizing how much her words hurt him.

"I mean are you going to put as much passion into your act today, or was last night just an act?" Akito scowled.

"Akito, you know that what I do with Naozumi is just part of my job! We've discussed this before, I don't know why we have to argue about this every time I have to shoot a love scene," Sana said with a sharp tone, crossing her arms in front of her.

Yes, they had discussed this before, but it still pained him to hear about it. "I know it's your job, but I wish you didn't have to rub it in every time you have a shoot like that," raising his voice to match hers.

"I'm not trying to rub it in! You're just too immature to deal with it!"

"Well, if I'm too immature, why is it that you decided you were ready to have sex only after you got a role where you had a scene like that?" Akito said recklessly. "It's like I was just your practice dummy!"

Sana straightened up after hearing those words. It was true that she and Akito first had sex shortly before she had her first shoot doing a love scene, but that wasn't the reason why she slept with him. "It wasn't like that and you know it! I did it with you cause I wanted my first time to be special!"

"Was it special when you had your first scene in bed with Naozumi? I'm sure he enjoyed it," grabbing his karate gear off the floor.

Sana ran up to him and slapped him as hard as she could on the face. "Don't talk to me like I'm some whore who plays for love."

"But isn't that what you're doing? Isn't that what you do when you act? You just play for love! You were just using me to rehearse your scenes! Why don't you break-up with me and go to Naozumi? Everyone seems to think you're dating! I'm sick of hearing about you and that freak from the media, especially when you mention it! Just spend the night with him tonight since he's the one you've been rehearsing those sex scenes for," as Akito opened the door to exit.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" slamming the door behind him. "Akito you asshole!" Sana shouted at the closed door. "It's not like I actually sleep with him!"

In a huff, Sana kicked the chair out and plopped herself down. _God, why does he always have to act like a child? He knows Naozumi and I are just friends doing our jobs. He knows he's the only one I'd ever have sex with. Why do we always have fights like that? How could he just say those things, he knows I love him. He knows._ Sana buried her hands in her head as tears began to stream down her face. _I shouldn't worry. He always comes back to me. He just needs his space and then after I get back from my shoot, he'll be here waiting for me. I'm sure of it!_

Wiping the tears from her face, she quickly redid her make-up and made her way to the door. She looked down at her right hand that slapped Akito and wondered if she was too harsh with him. Taking a quick look back at the room where they just had their argument, a shot of pain made her wince as she remembered those cruel words Akito said, accusing her of using him. Sana looked at herself in the mirror, trying to ready herself. _Ok, calm down Sana. You've got a job to do today and you can't let today's argument get to you. Remember, you're playing Naozumi's girlfriend in a drama today. You're playing Naozumi's girlfriend._ Sana paused as if it finally dawned on her. _Am I really playing for love?

* * *

_

Akito tried to cool himself off with the cold winter air, but his blood was still boiling from that last argument. His left cheek still stung from Sana's slap. For lack of anything better to do, he started to kick the concrete wall next to him as hard as he could. It was an old habit of his that he could never break, just like his old habit of always snapping whenever someone else liked Sana or if the media decided to match her with some random celebrity, but they mainly chose Naozumi. He wished he could take back those words he said to her, but his emotions always got the better of him.

Although he never wanted to admit it, Akito was jealous. Jealous of Naozumi being so close to Sana: always getting the spotlight with her. Akito wasn't interested in being in the limelight he was only interested in having Sana. A Sana who had no obligations to the media, who doesn't need to be presented as some type of super-star actress who everyone thinks is some sort of goddess. He just wants the true Sana who has always been a friend to him through all these years, the Sana he fell in love with.

Walking along the sidewalk, a man wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses paused after seeing Akito. Akito didn't notice at first, but after he got a few feet away from the man, he recognized him as the one person who had been a threat to his relationship with Sana since day one.

"So we meet again, Akito Hayama," Naozumi said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his cold blue-eyes.

"What, you don't have your servant driving you around today?" Akito smirked, as Naozumi's appearance didn't lighten his mood any more.

"Oh, you mean my manager? No, he's not driving me today. I decided to walk to my morning shoot," smirking back at Akito as he waited for an opportune time to tell him his intention to take Sana away from him. "You know that Sana and I have been working together on a romance drama, don't you?" watching to see his reaction.

"Yeah, I know," Akito, responded as flatly as he could, trying to hide the anguish in his eyes. "So what?"

"Well, did she tell you that in the drama, my character is very intimate with her? She does such a wonderful job acting, I think she actually enjoys doing those intimate scenes," focusing on Akito's eyes; those eyes that have always been in his way. Right now they showed no emotion to his words. "I will let you know, that I intend to propose to Sana today, to let her know how I really feel."

"And you think that she's going to actually fall for you? Even after she's been dating me for all these years?" Akito snapped back, deflecting his attack.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't, but after she sees this she might just dump you for me," showing off the ring that he bought yesterday.

The ring glistened in the early morning sun and radiated an aura that Akito could not ignore. The elaborately engraved diamond ring that Naozumi had in his hands just dwarfed his mother's engagement ring. Akito gasped, letting his guard down for a split second. That gasp was enough to satisfy Naozumi, who quickly put away the ring and waited for Akito to say anything in his defense.

Akito couldn't think of anything to say to Naozumi. His emotions were in such a state of disarray, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to defend himself. He looked at Naozumi and saw a small smile form across his face, a smile that was mocking him. Akito wanted to take his fist and slam it as hard as he could into that smile that had a slight twinge of vindication. He clenched his fist and almost broke his skin from digging his nails into his palms. Even though he knew he could easily beat Naozumi to a bloody pulp, Sana would never forgive him for that. She was always opposed to violence. Just thinking about Sana reminded him of the argument they had earlier. Akito's face still throbbed in pain from her slap. That alone made him lose all desire to destroy the man in front of him.

Relaxing the tension in his fists, Akito lowered his eyes and walked away feeling defeated. He didn't even say a word as he readjusted his jacket to protect his face from the cold wind. _Who am I kidding? We argue and fight all the time about the same thing. It's not like she's just going to quit her job just for me; she loves acting too much. What does she want with a simple man who wants to be a paleontologist? What can I give her that that freak can't? Am I going to lose her?_

Naozumi watched as his nemesis walked off in the other direction. A feeling of joy rushed through his body, as he felt triumphant against his long-time foe. For many long years, he had always accepted defeat by letting him get in his way. He let Sana go out with him, let him have his way with her and sadly, let them both fall in love. But now he wasn't going to stand and watch as the only woman he had ever had eyes for goes off and spends the rest of her life with a man who won't even nurture her true acting ability.

It was her charismatic smile that first attracted his attention. Watching her on television with a smile that seemed all so natural and beautiful. She inspired him. Gaining a new sense of confidence, Naozumi walked to the shoot determined. He was determined to confess his love to Sana today and make her his bride. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her away from that monster named Akito Hayama. He had his resolve and nothing was going to stop him from setting his plan in motion.

Naozumi finally made it to the studio and went into his dressing room. Taking the ring out of his pocket, he carefully set it down on the table and pulled out a red heart-shaped box from his jacket pocket. Shining the ring to give it more of a shimmer, he placed it neatly in the box and quickly stuffed the box in his jacket pocket that was hanging on the coat hanger. He felt like his entire future was in that small box, like it was his only ray of hope to finally fulfill his life-long dream.

"I'll be just a minute," as Rei got out of the car that had his wife Asako and his young daughter Sakura.

He walked into the house that he used to live in a few years ago. As he made his way down the hall, he recollected the times when he watched Sana run down these halls as a little girl. He got to see her grow both as a woman and actress throughout all these years. He had come to pick her up to take her to the morning shoot for her drama.

Rei stopped at the door to Sana's room and lightly knocked before opening the door. "Sana, we're here, are you ready to go?" He saw her staring pensively in the corner, as if thinking to herself.

"Yes, I'm ready," as she gathered up her purse and walked out of the room without making eye contact with Rei.

She wanted to hide the fact that she had been crying, but Rei noticed through his dark sunglasses. He assumed that she and Akito probably had a fight. It didn't happen often, but he was the only person who could affect Sana like that. Rei sympathized with the couple. He and Asako have had their share of problems while they were dating and even after they got married. He wished that Sana would confront him with her problems so he could give her some comforting words of advice, but she always chose to deal with it herself.

Walking quietly to the car, Sana wanted to get her mind off of her argument with Akito. She quickly straightened herself and put on a bright smile as she opened the rear right passenger side door. "Morning Asako! Morning Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Sana!" Asako waved from the passenger seat. "Say good morning to Miss Kurata, Sakura-chan."

"Morning Shana-chan!" The shy three-year old replied quickly before burying her head in her hands in a playful manner.

"Oh, how cute!" Glad that her mood was brightening up. "She really looks a lot like you Asako."

"Yes, but she has her father's shyness," teasing her young daughter. "Though she hasn't been feeling well. I think it's the cold weather."

"Oh, poor thing," petting the girl's light brown hair.

"Ok, everyone ready?" as Rei finally made it back to the car. They drove to the studio with Rei talking to Sana about various projects she could take, but Sana and Asako were busy talking about their current dramas and playing with little Sakura-chan.

The light mood in the car helped Sana, but she still couldn't forget this morning. After they made it to the studio, she desperately needed to talk to someone. Asako was about to walk to her dressing room when Sana stopped her, "Asako? May I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," nodding her head. "Rei, could you take Sakura." as She handed her daughter over to her husband, who was glad to see that Sana was finally going to talk to someone about her problems.

"I'll meet you over at the shoot," as he kissed his wife good-bye and walked off holding his little girl in his arms like a proud father.

Sana watched as father and daughter walked off together down the hall. After Sakura was born, Rei started to shift his attention from Sana to his first-born. Sana knew that for the longest time, she was the most important person in his life, but all that changed three-years ago after Sakura was born. It never bothered Sana, in fact, she actually encouraged it, but after watching Rei walk off with his daughter, she felt a bit of loneliness. Akito had been the one to take Rei's place, but now she felt like he was slowly drifting away from her; this is what she needed to talk to Asako about.

Asako closed the door behind her and walked over to the chair next to Sana's. She could see that Sana was upset about something. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sana stared at the floor for a few seconds before she finally answered, "Did you and Rei have any fights before you got married?"

"Yes, we sometimes did. But I think it's only natural for couples to get in a few arguments now and then," trying to find some reassuring words.

"Yeah, I guess. But Akito and I always fight about these stupid things. He's always jealous of Naozumi and hates it every time I mention his name. Just this morning he told me that I should dump him and go to Naozumi. I just think that it's so childish. Doesn't he trust me?" releasing some of her pent up emotions.

"It's probably much harder for Akito to understand the nature of your work. I know that Rei and I have had that problem before in the past, but he works in this industry and knows that I'm only doing my job. Akito probably doesn't understand the politics of acting and how most of it is just an image that the media conveys to stir-up some public opinions and controversy." Asako could guess what may be agitating Akito. She has seen it in Rei when they were dating and even after they got married. Even though Rei knew the consequences of her job, it was still difficult for him to deal with it. She knew it would be even harder for Akito, who had no experience dealing with the media and how they can overreact.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what if he never understands? I mean, I love him, but I don't know if I could quit acting to prevent us from having arguments. I don't even know if that will make things better," staring at Asako's wedding ring. Sana wished that she could be happily married like her. Seeing Asako with Rei and Sakura really made her want to get married, but Akito hadn't proposed yet and she wasn't sure if he would. She knows that he cares for her, but he hadn't told her once that he loved her. She had always assumed that he did because he'd never been one to express his feelings of love for anything, but it still bothered her.

"I know it's hard, but try not to worry. I know that after Rei and I had a fight, we would always become much closer after we made-up. After Sakura was born, we haven't really argued about anything in a while, so I'm sure that things will work out between you two, just give it time," patting Sana on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talking to me," flashing a fake smile to try and reassure Asako.

Asako made her way back to her dressing room leaving Sana to her thoughts. Sana silently mused over the advice she has just heard. She really wished that she could talk to her mother right now who always had some sagacious advice to give. _I shouldn't let this get to me. I'll just talk with Akito later today when I see him._ Looking in the mirror, Sana slowly started to compose herself and push the thoughts about this morning's argument off to the side. Little did she know how she would be confronted with an even more pressing decision that would test the bounds of her love for Akito.

Sana and Naozumi took their places on the set for a bedroom scene in drama they were working on. Naozumi sat himself on the edge of the bed taking his position and Sana stood just a few feet away. They had both rehearsed this scene many times and were ready for the camera to roll.

"Ready on the set!"

"Ok, ready? Action!"

Sana started to undress while humming a soft tune that she heard on the radio while in Rei's car. Turning around so her back was facing Naozumi, she started to reenact her strip tease from last night with Akito. Whenever she did her more sexual scenes she was always very nervous. Her first kiss scene took at least an hour to do because she didn't feel comfortable with it, but she found a trick to make it easier. Somehow, she started to picture Akito instead of the actor she was working with. This trick has always worked for her, but today for some reason, she couldn't get his picture in her head.

As she turned around she hoped that she would see Akito's face, but instead she saw the hardened expression of Naozumi starting intently back at her. Gasping, she stepped out of character and stopped her act.

"Cut! Sana, you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just got a little flustered," blushing a bit as she tried not to look at Naozumi. _What just happened now? I've always been able to picture Akito, but why can't I now?_

"Are we ready to roll once more?"

"Yes," as she straightened her clothes to restart the scene.

"Ok, action!"

Sana calmed herself down and began her scene again. She tried to picture Akito's face instead of Naozumi's, but she couldn't do it. She went through the entire scene without panicking, but the entire time instead of looking into the light brown eyes of her boyfriend, she was staring straight into the deep-blue eyes of her co-worker. Looking at her reflection in his eyes, Sana could feel a glow emanate from him.

Those eyes had a look of longing and unrequited love. She knew that when they were children, Naozumi had a huge crush on her, but she thought that he was over that after she started dating Akito. Gazing into those eyes, she realized that he had never forgotten her or cared for anyone more deeply. Her heart started to race like it never had before. _Why am I feeling like this? It feels so strange acting out this love scene with Naozumi, yet it doesn't feel uncomfortable either._

"Ok, Cut! That's a wrap folks, great job everyone!"

Relieved that the scene was finally over she quickly put her dress back on and walked briskly to her dressing room trying to avoid any eye contact with Naozumi. She only made it as far as the hall before she bumped into Rei.

"Sana, has your shoot finished already?" Rei said as fast as he could.

"Yes, it just finished," confused by the worry and concern written all over his face.

"I'd hate to do this to you, but is it ok if you wait here at the studio for a while? Sakura's really sick right now and Asako and I want to take her to the doctor to make sure she's ok," frantically spitting out his words.

"Don't worry, I can walk Sana home," Naozumi's voice said politely as he walked over to the pair. Putting his hand on Sana's shoulder, he tried to reassure Rei that she would be safe. "Go ahead and take care of your daughter, I'll make sure that Sana gets back to her house safely."

Stunned, Sana just watched as Rei thanked Naozumi by shaking his hand and then rushed down the hall to the carport where Asako and his daughter were waiting. She really wouldn't have minded waiting at the studio for Rei to return, but she didn't have time to object to Naozumi's offer.

"Did you need me to escort you to your dressing room? It's close to mine," Naozumi said, still keeping his hand on her shoulder in an almost possessive manner.

"Oh, that would be nice," she quickly replied. She was still bewildered from earlier when they were doing their scene together. She wasn't sure if it meant anything or if it was just a fluke. Walking home with Naozumi was probably the last thing that she wanted, but she really couldn't turn down his offer so she reluctantly let him follow her.

* * *

Akito opened the door to his house feeling exhausted after a hard workout at practice. He tried to get his mind off of this morning's events, but a part of him couldn't forget it. He was glad that they were able to do some extra sparring after practice so he could release some of his pent up anger. It had been a long time since he practiced as hard as he did today. Dropping his karate gear in the corner of his room, he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Feeling the warm water trickle off his face only reminded him of his shower this morning with Sana. No matter what he did, he still couldn't get his mind off of her. 

After drying off and putting some clothes back on, he sat on his bed and looked over at his alarm clock to check on the time. _12:10. Sana should be back from her shoot . . . No. I can't think about her right now._ His eyes made its way down to the little black velvet box that had his mother's engagement ring. Picking it up, he quickly opened up his desk drawer and dropped the box in there to get it out of his sights. Falling back onto the bed, he stared back at the ceiling that had all those cracks in it.

Dissatisfied with the sight before him, he rolled onto his side to stare out the window. His eyes landed on the three dinosaur models that were placed on his windowsill. The dinosaur in the middle with the miniature scarf caught his eye. He slowly picked it up and carefully examined it. _She gave this to me. She even tried to make the scarf for me, but I just took the gift without really showing her how much I appreciated it. She trusts me and doesn't ask for anything in return. I'm being too selfish. I always want and take things from her, but don't give her enough back. Why am I so afraid to show her how much she means to me, to tell her how much I love her, to give her my trust? That purple-haired freak isn't afraid to tell her, so why am I? I don't want to lose her; I can't lose her!_

Putting the dinosaur back on the windowsill, he quickly opened-up his desk drawer to find the jewelry box with the ring he had dropped in there earlier. Akito quickly grabbed his jacket and blotted out the door as fast as he could. _I have to tell her! I can't lose her to that freak, not now, not ever! Sana, please wait for me.

* * *

_

Grabbing his jacket, Naozumi checked his right pocket to make sure the heart-shaped box was securely tucked in there. Feeling the impression of the box, he slowly grinned and put his jacket on to meet back up with Sana. He knew that he was supposed to be just acting whenever he kisses someone on stage or behind the camera, but whenever he worked with Sana, he felt that it was real. Today's scene only energized him even more. She looked so seductive, as if she were calling out for him to take her right there in front of everyone in the studio. Even though Naozumi was still a virgin, he felt like he and Sana were acting like real lovers behind the camera rather than just characters. Just thinking back to that scene made him blush and he quickly walked out of his dressing room.

When Naozumi finally met back up with Sana, she was wearing a cute knit cap on her head to hide her face from any fans that may walk by them. Naozumi readjusted his hat and offered his arm. She took it without hesitation and the pair silently made their way to the studio's exit. As they passed by the paparazzi, Naozumi would occasionally look down at the woman walking beside him to see the expression on her face. She was trying very hard not to draw any attention to them from the flashing cameras and thankfully for both of them, no one seemed to notice the pair at first. But there's always one crafty photographer who can see through these disguises and one picture of Sana clinging to Naozumi's arm as they were passing the slew of cameras would make the headlines.

Still hanging onto Naozumi's arm, Sana tried to make some light conversation by asking him about some of his future projects. Naozumi was thrilled to hear Sana talk about acting and gleefully chatted about some of the movie offers he had and the possible drama series he might do. He also mentioned some of the roles that she could possible play opposite him, hoping to get her interested in another job with him. Sana just smiled and laughed like she always did whenever she talked with him, but there was an undertone of nervousness behind it. Naozumi sensed that she was a bit jittery since this morning's shoot, but he had no idea what was the cause of it all.

They finally made it back to Sana's house and took off their hats. Sana glanced around the room for a familiar face, but the only other person with her was Naozumi. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about him and the bit of pain he had caused her.

"Sana, are you alright?" Naozumi said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Just thinking, that's all," trying to laugh away the torment in her heart.

"Sana, there's something important I need to ask you," Naozumi said as he led her into the living room.

Uncertain about what he was going to ask, Sana just nodded her head and waited patiently for the question.

Naozumi fiddled with the box in his pocket nervously as he thought of what he should say. "Sana, you have been an inspiration to me since I first laid eyes on you. You have taught me many things about acting, living, and loving that I would have never learned otherwise. I want to be there for you for the rest of my life, to act with you. I have never been with another woman and proudly admit it to you, even though I know you and Akito have been dating intimately for a few years. But I don't think there is any other woman who is more perfect for me than you!" Naozumi said with passion in his eyes.

He pulled out the box from his pocket and got down on one knee as he finally asked the question, "Sana Kurata, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you please be my loving bride and wife?"

Sana was stunned by what she just heard. She wasn't quite sure what to say and after seeing the gorgeous ring, she wasn't quite sure what to do. "I . . . I don't know what to say?"

"Please say that you'll be mine!" Naozumi pleaded.

Overwhelmed with a flood of emotions, Sana staggered back a bit before answering, "I'll need to think it over for a bit. Let me go to my room for a few minutes, and then I'll give you my answer."

Content for the time being, Naozumi sat down and watched as Sana slowly made her way to her room.

Sana finally reached her room and she slowly closed the door behind her as her muddled feelings were trying to sort themselves out. _Naozumi just proposed to me! What should I say?_ Sliding into her chair, she opened up her desk drawer to find a newspaper clipping that she found during Akito's welcoming home party. It had taken her a few years to finally buckle down and translate the article. After she finally converted everything to Japanese, it didn't really make sense to her at first, but after today's events she thought she might be able to relate to it now. She pulled out the notebook with the translation and read it carefully.

DEAR ABBY: For the past five years, I have been friends with a man I'll call Harry. We met while we were working for the same company. I was dating someone else at the time, but the chemistry between Harry and me was apparent. He eventually became my boss, so dating was out of the question. Both of us ended up leaving the company and getting involved with other people, but we always remained friends. Nothing romantic ever occurred between us -- even though people always assumed we were a couple and would ask us how long we had been married! Recently we both became unattached again. My question: Can two people who have been good friends for such a long time become lovers and make it work? Or was "When Harry Met Sally" merely a movie? -- A "SALLY" IN NEW JERSEY

DEAR SALLY: Friendship can be a terrific basis for a romantic relationship. Lack of a solid basis of friendship is often the reason that infatuations fizzle. Count your blessings and proceed full speed ahead. _**Taken from Sat. 11/30/02 Dear Abby.**_

_I'm so confused. Akito and I have been good friends, and even lovers for so long, but the media and my fans thinks I should be with Naozumi. No wonder Akito didn't want me to have this letter! He probably thought that the 'Harry' in the letter was too much like Nao. Even though this person's situation isn't exactly like mine, it really is very similar. I mean, Akito and I just had a huge fight, and now Naozumi wants to marry me. I wonder if I really should be with Nao. But then, the article says that friendship is important for a relationship, and aren't Akito and I still friends? But, he hasn't even asked me to marry him yet. I don't even know if he wants to. He wasn't even here when I came back. I know how Naozumi feels and I know that he wants to marry me. Should I just go with the first person who asks me, even if I don't know if I love that person? Ah, I'm so confused. What should I do?_

* * *

Naozumi sat on the armchair with his heart racing. He had finally popped the question, now he just had to brace himself for Sana's answer. Staring at the ring he held in his right hand, he tried to think of what his future would be like now if Sana were to say 'yes.' The sound of the front door opening and the sight of Akito racing into the living room interrupted his thoughts. 

Naozumi stood to greet him with an irritated look, "You're too late! I already popped the question."

"Where's Sana?" Akito demanded in between breaths.

Before Naozumi could answer, Sana walked into the living room to come face to face with the two men she must choose from to spend the rest of her life with.

Sana was about to say something to Akito when took her hand and then slowly getting down on one knee.

" Sana . . . I love you," Akito said to her softly as he pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal his mother's engagement ring.

"I . . .," Sana managed to say as tears started to slowly stream down her face.

* * *

End of Something Blue (part 2) 


	6. Final Chapter: I do

Note:    I do not own the rights to Kodomo no Omocha . . . but I wish I did. 

A/N:     Ok, folks!  Here it is; the last chapter!  There will probably be characters from both the manga and the series.  I'm not going to reference them all, so just deal.  Sorry it took so long to update.  I had some writer's block on how to write the wedding scene, but it's done now.  But I hope you enjoy!

**Final chapter:  I do**

"This is Ishida Nomura reporting for Channel 3 news.  We're currently covering what may be considered the scoop of the century: the wedding of Sana Kurata.  For those of you who are just joining us today, here's the rundown of the events that have occurred prior to this grand occasion.  In mid-December of last year, Sana Kurata and Naozumi Kamura were finishing up a romance drama, which I'm sure many of our viewers have seen.  Shortly after the last shoot of the drama, her manager Rei Sagami, who's famous for marrying the great actress Asako Kurumi, announced at a press conference that Miss Kurata has decided to retire from acting.  This announcement caused a huge uproar in the acting community.  Here's a clip of that shocking press conference back in December."

**[Start of December 20th press conference clip.]**

            A single chair was laid out in front of a large table as reporters and their camera crew were working diligently to put their microphones on the table to get the best coverage of what was going to be said.  Rei courageously walked out into the view of the cameras and silently sat down as he waited for the buzz of the crowd to die down before he spoke.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all are aware of why I'm here today.  I'm here to announce what I'm sure many of her fans feared, but Miss Sana Kurata has decided to retire from acting," he said as he readjusted his sunglasses.

            "Mr. Sagami!  Why is Miss Kurata quitting her acting job?"

            "Her reasons are very personal and I'd rather not disclosure that information at this time."

            "Mr. Sagami!  Is it true that Mr. Kamura proposed to Miss Kurata?"

            "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer anymore questions," as Rei sat-up from his chair and walked out of the room ignoring the barrage of questions still being asked.

**[End of December 20th press conference clip.]**

            "As you can see from that clip, Mr. Sagami was very uncooperative in answering any of our questions about the reasons why Miss Kurata decided to retire.  Since that press conference, there has been no word about the whereabouts of Miss Kurata.  Whenever we asked Mr. Sagami about her, he just declined to comment.  Her 'disappearance' comes as a strange mystery to our viewers.

            "Another strange occurrence happened shortly after Mr. Sagami's press conference involving Mr. Kamura.  On December 23rd, Mr. Kamura's manager issued an official written statement by Mr. Kamura himself.  This is what the statement says:

            To my beloved fans:

I know this announcement may upset many of you, but I have decided to take a long vacation.  I will no longer be in the spotlight or filming any projects for at least a year.  I know that this will be very hard for many of you to accept and you will want an explanation for my actions.  Unfortunately, I cannot because of a promise I made to a very special someone.  I hope that you will all wait patiently until I can fulfill my promise and then finally return to work.  Until then, I remain

                                                            Very truly yours,

                                                            Naozumi Kamura

"This written statement by Mr. Kamura is also very enigmatic and quite suspicious to be publicly released only three days after the press conference announcing Miss Kurata's retirement.  There have been many theories behind these strange occurrences.  The most popular one is that Miss Kurata and Mr. Kamura are actually engaged and living their lives in solitude until after they are married.  The most compelling piece of evidence to support this theory is a picture taken shortly before the press conference of Miss Kurata grabbing onto Mr. Kamura's arm while walking in the streets of Tokyo.  We took to the streets with Yoko Mikage to get some of your opinions on the matter."

            "Thank you Ishida!  I've been asking random people off the streets their opinions about the wedding of Miss Kurata and who they think she's marrying," walking over to a group of school girls who were all waving to the camera.  "So who do you all think Sana's marrying?"

            "It has to be Naozumi!  He's so gorgeous!" shouted one of the girls as she blushed.

            "Yes, it has to be!  Hey, Emi-chan!  Can you see me on TV!" waving frantically.

            "Well, some of the younger fans seem to think that it's definitely Mr. Kamura, but lets see what some of those around Miss Kurata's age think," as Yoko made her way over to a few college-aged kids sitting at a table.

            "So whom do you think Miss Kurata's going to marry?"

            "I really don't know.  From the press conference and the letter that Naozumi wrote, it really sounds like Naozumi's the one, but one of my friends told me a long time ago that she saw Sana with a blond-haired boy over in L.A.  I know I've heard rumors that Sana had some mysterious blond-haired man who was always with her.  I wonder if that's the same person my friends saw in L.A. a long time ago," the young man sat pensively drinking his coffee.

            "Thanks for your insight," Yoko bowed politely and started to make her way to the next stranger.

            "Yoko, sorry to interrupt, but it looks like there's some new events unfolding at the church where the wedding is taking place," Ishida quickly interjected as he heard all the information being relayed through his earpiece.  "Let's go to Miho Kanzaki, who's reporting on location from the church, Miho?"

            "Thank you Ishida!  Right now I have a man who was recently inside the church where the wedding is taking place.  Sir, please tell us what you saw?" holding the microphone up to a very confused Onda.

            "Well, I saw Sensei dressed in a fancy kimono and riding her little red car.  I was trying to get a manuscript from her cause the deadline's today and . . ."

            Interrupting him, Miho put her finger to her earpiece and quickly shouted over Onda's words, "Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received word that the ceremony has just begun.  It appears that one of our reporters can hear the faint playing of the _Wedding March_.  Please stay tuned as updates to the ceremony continue."

            Sana took a deep breath as the wedding director motioned for Sakura and her mother with Maro-chan to make their way down the aisle.  She bit her lip even more as she watched as all her bridesmaids and their prospective bridegrooms taking their turns walking through the double doors.  Closing her eyes, she patiently listened for her cue to finally take her first step toward her future.  As the soft melody of the _Wedding March slowly started to fill the church, Sana bravely let Rei lead her down the aisle.  She saw so many faces of her friends and family all standing and gasping as they finally saw her in her wedding dress.  The aisle seemed to feel like a mile long as they slowly made their way to the altar.  Almost breaking down in tears of pure joy, she tried to hold them back as she finally found the face of her one true love, the one she was going to marry.  _

            He had waited for this day just as anxiously as she had.  The anxiety was almost unbearable as he watched the procession of bridesmaids and grooms making their way down the aisle.  His best man took his side and smiled a quick smile as the light off his glasses shone just a bit when he finally turned his head back down the aisle.  It was comforting having his childhood friend here with him for his big day, his wedding.  He heard the organist starting the first few notes to the _Wedding March_ and he quickly affixed his gaze to his loving Sana.  She looked so beautiful, almost like an angel that had fallen from the heavens.  But that's what she was to him.  Her eyes finally found his and he smiled one of those rare smiles as he stared lovingly back.  Her eyes were the same color as his, but hers always seemed to shine so brightly.  Akito remembered the brightness in those eyes when he finally proposed to her, when he finally told her that he loved her.

* * * * *

            "Sana . . . I love you," Akito said to her softly as he pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal his mother's engagement ring.

"I . . .," Sana managed to say as tears started to slowly stream down her face.

Akito felt the tension build deep inside his heart.  He wasn't sure what he was going to do when she answered.  All he hoped for was that the one good thing in his life, the one person who has showed him how to open his eyes and love would stay with him until their dying days.

Sana's ears burned as she heard him say those three words.  She almost felt her heart burst out of her body and was surprised that it hadn't already.  She didn't know how it happened, but somehow she suddenly had her arms around Akito's neck and was crying on his shoulder.  At first, she wasn't sure what to do, but after her eyes met his when he stormed into the room, her heart already made it's choice.  "Yes," she whispered into his ear.  "I love you too, Akito.  You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words," Sana sat there wiping her tears away on his shoulder.

Akito pulled her closer to his body and lightly stroked her hair.  "I'm sorry it took me so long.  I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Naozumi looked at the pair as they confessed their eternal love for each other.  He knew that he was finally defeated and he would never be able to fulfill his life-long dream.  "Akito, Sana," Naozumi said as he tried to choke back some tears.

Sana and Akito rose to their feet, almost forgetting that Naozumi was also in the room with them.  "Naozumi!  I'm sorry . . . I . ." Sana tried to speak, but was interrupted by Naozumi's hand as he raised it up to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"Don't worry.  I understand your feelings for him.  I knew I never had a chance, but somewhere deep inside I always had some hope that I could be with you.  Akito," Naozumi said with a very serious tone in his voice as he started straight into Akito's even more severe light brown eyes.  "Promise me that you will love her, cherish her, and never hurt her.  Promise me!"

"I will," as Akito extended his hand out unexpectedly, almost like an offering of truce to break their life-long bickering over Sana.

Naozumi started at the hand that was offered to him, not really sure if it was a trick.  This was the last thing he pictured the stoic Akito doing, but he accepted it and they finally made their peace with each other.  Naozumi's eyes meet with Sana's, which were filled with a painful expression.  "Sana, don't worry about me.  I shouldn't have put you in this position.  I shouldn't have asked you to marry me when you had Akito all this time.  I was desperate: selfish.  Please forgive me."

"I forgive you.  I'm sorry that it ended like this, but I forgive you," as she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled to try and reassure him.  

Naozumi smiled after hearing Sana's warm and caring voice.  "Thank you.  But if there is anything that you need me to do for you, please don't hesitate to ask.  The same goes for you Akito," looking in Akito's direction.  He wanted to try and make amends with him now that he knew he could never get Sana back.  

"Naozumi . . . there is one thing that I want you to do for me."  Taking a deep breath, Sana finished her thoughts.  "I'm going to quit acting and I want you to make sure that neither the public nor the media find out my relationship with Akito!  I don't want them to find out about our wedding plans, I know it would hurt him too much."

"Sana, you don't have to do that!" Akito was the first to speak.  "I know that I've been a real jerk lately about your job, but I can live with that.  If you have to deal with the paparazzi, so will I.  We can get through this ordeal together," holding her hands in a comforting, yet desperate manner.

"Yes, please don't quit.  You have so much natural talent, you really shouldn't give it up!"  Naozumi pleaded.

"No, it's something I have to do.  I don't want our relationship to suffer because of my occupation.  I know you want to see things through with me, but this isn't just for you Akito.  I think I also need to find something else in life rather than just acting.  I've never really explored what else I can do.  It's always been acting for as long as I can remember.  I want something more and if I can't find it, maybe I'll return to my old roots," trying to reassure both Akito and Naozumi.

"I don't agree with your decision, but if that's what you want, I promise that I will do my part to make sure that the media never find out about you and Akito," bowing his head slightly.  "I'll think of a way, I'm not exactly sure how, but I'll think of something."

* * * * *

            Akito held his hand out for Sana as Rei finished his last duty to her by giving her away to the trustful arm's of Akito.  As he lifted the veil over her head, people could almost see a slight smile grow across his lips, one that he would adamantly deny to this day.  The guests were in awe of the love shared between Akito and Sana.  Akito's father, sister, and brother-in-law all smiled brightly to encourage him.  It was a moment everyone had been waiting for as they watched Akito take one of the wedding bands from Maro-chan and slip it onto Sana's ring finger joining his mother's engagement ring.  

Sana could only hear the beating of her heart as she carefully put Akito's ring on for him while never losing sight of his eyes.  She didn't even hear what the minister was saying, but instinctively said 'I do' as if she knew the exactly moment she was supposed to utter those words.  She didn't even hear Akito say those two words, but only saw his lips move in the motion that a person's lips are supposed to when they are trying to say 'I do.'  Her heart was racing even faster as she felt Akito tighten his grip on her hands.  Though she didn't hear it, she knew when the minister finally told them to seal their love with a kiss as Akito quickly put his hand behind the small of Sana's back.  Sana put her left hand to Akito's cheek in response, letting her ring shine in the light of a camera's flash that captured their first kiss as husband and wife.

            A tear slowly started to trickle down Sana's face and Akito quickly brushed it off with his thumb as he whispered into her ear, "Are you happy?"

            "Yes," Sana sighed as she quickly kissed him again, ignoring all the guests and family members around her.  This was her time and she didn't want to waste a single moment.

            Akito offered her arm and she took it and proudly looked out at all her friends and family who witnessed one of the happiest moments of her life.  They slowly started to make there way back down the aisle, when Akito suddenly paused for a moment.  

            "What's wrong?" Sana asked as she squeezed his hand.  

            "Oh, nothing," as he continued to escort Sana down the aisle.  It would be something that he wouldn't get around to telling Sana until much later.  But when he glanced over to where his family was, he thought he saw the spirit of his mother smiling in approval at her son's big day.  Deep down inside, he had always wished he could have had the chance to meet his mother and have her meet Sana.  From the little that he had heard about her, he knew that she would have loved meeting Sana.  Seeing her apparition today gave him a sense of completion, like his mother had come down from heaven just to give them her blessings.  

            His eye stopped after he noticed the purple-haired man standing in the back of the room.  He had been there when he proposed to Sana and he was here for them when they finally locked their love in holy matrimony.  _Naozumi.  You kept your promise and now I'm going to keep mine.  Akito nodded his head acknowledging his former nemesis.  Naozumi just gave him a thumbs-up in approval of what they were about to do.  He had stayed in close contact with them to ensure them that he was satisfied with his decision to take a break from acting.  He knew it would upset Sana the most, but it was also the best way to distract the media from discovering the truth.  Even with all this effort, the truth would eventually come out, and Naozumi was there to help them when they would finally take that final step._

            Taking a deep breath, Akito looked over to Sana to see if she was ready.  She just nodded back to her husband letting him know that she was prepared for their next step.  They had talked about their wedding for a few months now, but they also discussed finally revealing their relationship to the public right after they were finally married.  Sana was worried about Akito, but he reassured her that he would be fine.  She had already done so many wonderful things for him, this act of bravery was what he wanted to do for Sana: to show the world how he would swallow his pride and sacrifice anything for the woman he loved.

            Akito was about to open the door blocking them from all the television cameras when a little red car drove up right up to the door, preventing Akito from opening it.  

            "And just what do you think you're doing?"  Sana's mother inquired, gazing seriously into the couple's eyes.

            "Mama!  What are you doing?" Sana questioned.

            "Just stopping you from getting yourselves into something you're not ready for," she stated as if Sana was still a young child.  Akito was about to speak and object, but Sana's mother lifted her hand up and said with a smile, "besides, I want you two to enjoy your wedding reception without having to answer ridiculous questions from the media.  Go follow Asako-chan to the back of the church.  I'll handle the news junkies."

            Both Sana and Akito breathed a slight sigh of relief and nodded to Mrs. Kurata that they understood what they were supposed to do.  "Thanks mom!" Sana sighed as she gave her mother her first hug as a married woman.  

            "Anything for my daughter and son-in-law!" Smiling as she shooed them away.

            Sana and Akito started heading for the back of the church following Asako who was holding her daughter Sakura in her arms.  Aya and Tsuyoshi were confused as to what was going and started to follow the married couple to the back of the church when Sana's mother quickly grabbed Tsuyoshi's coat-tail.

            "Not so fast you two!  I have something else in mind for you," she said with a laugh.  "I heard from Hisae-chan that you both eloped some time ago."

            "Yes, ma'am," Tsuyoshi stuttered, uncertain what fate Mrs. Kurata had in store for them.

            "Well, its time for everyone to know that you both are happily married," quickly opening the door, she pushed the couple outside among the flashing cameras and reporters.  

            Aya and Tsuyoshi stood there in shock as thousands of questions were shot at them from every angle.  Confused and scared, the couple just stood there like a pair of deer standing the middle of the road at a car's oncoming headlights.  Mrs. Kurata quickly followed sway behind them and spoke to the band of reporters loitering outside the church.

            "Ladies and gentlemen!  I'm sure you're all anxious to know whom my daughter is going to marry, but unfortunately that question will not be answered today!  Today we are celebrating the wedding of Tsuyoshi Sasaki to Aya Sugita, two of Sana's close friends."

            Shortly after Mrs. Kurata's announcement, the poor couple was bombarded with an onslaught of questions.  Everything was going according to Mrs. Kurata's plan.  She hoped that this distraction would give her daughter and son-in-law enough time to get to the hotel for the reception before anyone suspected.  Looking at Aya and Tsuyoshi, she did feel bit sorry for them as they still had a frightened expression plastered to their faces.  Chuckling she thought, _at least they're getting some recognition of their marriage.  That's the least I can do for them._

            Akito and Sana finally made their way to the back of the church where Rei was waiting for them all in his car.  

            "Rei!" Sana screamed with joy.

            "Hurry, we've got to get you out of here before any of those reporters or cameramen catch us," urging his wife and the happy couple to quickly get into their car.

            "What about everyone else?" concerned that all her bridesmaids and grooms would be left at the church with no one to tell them what was going on.

            "Don't worry about that, your mother has everything taken care of," Asako flashed a reassuring smile.

            Akito just squeezed Sana's hand as they drove off from the church to their reception.  Sana looked up at Akito's eyes and smiled as she closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  Their kiss was interrupted by the muffled giggling of a young Sakura watching them from her mother's lap.  

            "I guess this will have to wait until later," smirking slightly as Akito gave Sana a quick peck on the cheek.

            "Yes, but I can't help to wonder what everyone else is going through right now," with a slight bit of concern.  She knew her mother the best and there was no telling what she was putting her poor friends through.  A few days after the ceremony her mother would finally tell her what happened to her close friends after she and Akito left, which would cause Sana to fall on the floor laughing beyond all reason.

            Rei's car finally made it to the hotel where the reception was taking place.  They had done their best to keep the location a secret and so far, there were no signs of a camera crew around, indicating that their efforts were fruitful.  The group walked out and made their way to the empty banquet room.  The wait-staff were sitting around and after noticing the small group enter the room, they immediately shot up and quickly took their places. 

            The tables and dance floor were devoid of any life.  All the white and silver decorations made the room seem like it was taken right out of heaven.  Calmly holding Sana's hand, Akito walked over to the dance floor and put his hand on her lower back as he asked, "May I have this dance Mrs. Hayama?"

            "Why certainly Mr. Hayama!" Sana smiled with affection.

            Even though there was no music, the couple danced slowly in the almost empty room.  Rei lovingly put his arm around Asako's shoulder and smiled as he watched his grown-up Sana dance with her husband.  Little Sakura just hopped around excited at the spectacle she was witnessing.  Akito carefully lead his beloved wife around the dance floor never letting his eyes drop from her gaze once.  Enchanted by his mesmerizing gaze, Sana just let him sweep her body around the dance floor.  She couldn't have cared less if there was no one around or no music to accompany them.  All she ever needed in this world was here and there was nothing else that could shatter this blissful moment.  

            A sudden flash from a camera caused the pair to return back to reality.  They remembered that they had their wedding reception to host and turned to their wedding photographer who had arrived just in time to catch another sweet moment between the pair.

            "Yo, snake man!  Make sure you take pictures of the guests as well!" Sana teased the photographer who remained a close friend even after he had threatened to post pictures of her and Akito in the newspaper back when she was in 6th grade.  

            "Why can't you ever call me by my real name!  It's Tozhizou Kurosaki!" the man in the white suit yelled in frustration.

            "You are like a snake you know!  But you are also the best photographer we know, so keep up the good work Mr. Kurosaki!" Sana giggled.

            "I think all the guests are starting to arrive, you better take Sana and get back to the changing room until it's time," Rei interrupted.

            Akito quietly took Sana's hand and cleared his throat to stop her from teasing their photographer.  After waiting for a few minutes, Sana still persisted in her taunting.  Realizing that Sana didn't hear him, he quickly bent down and swept her legs off the ground while he heard her yelp in surprise.

            "Akito!  What are you doing?" shocked to see her husband carrying her in his arms.  

            "We need to get out of the banquet room so the guests can take their seats," letting his wife quickly wrap an arm around his neck to support herself.

            Blushing, Sana just nodded her head in approval and let her husband carry her away to the changing room.  Mr. Kurosaki took this opportune time to snap another lovely picture of the happy couple.  He always had a knack for taking pictures of the two without their knowledge.  He already had several notable pictures that only the lens of his camera was able to capture.  Later when the pictures finally developed, Sana and Akito would both agree that some of the best pictures from the wedding were the ones they didn't even know were taken.

            Shortly after Sana and Akito made their way to the changing room to wait until it was time for the reception to start, the first few guests started to arrive.  Guests were slowly trickling in at first, but the banquet room would soon be flooded with family and friends.  Many friends were reuniting and revisiting the past that Sana and Akito shared, even their teachers and principals were invited.  Both Naru-narus where chatting away gleefully in the corner and Tanaka-sensei and his wife were reminiscing about how they had the two as students in elementary school.  So much had changed since then, but all for the better.

            Thankfully, all the bridesmaids and grooms were able to leave the chaos of the church after the wedding was over and make it to the reception in time.  Mrs. Kurata's distraction was convincing enough for the media to lose their attention in the story and let all the limousines head on to the reception without following them like originally planned.  When Aya and Tsuyoshi stepped into the banquet room, they let out a sigh of relief that they had survived that earlier incident.  They both realized the hardships that Sana had to endure as a child-actress and finally understood their decision to keep their wedding a secret from the media.

            All the guests started to take their seats and shift around to look at the doors where Akito and Sana were supposed to enter any minute.  Tsuyoshi was watching Rei as he was talking on his cell phone.  A thumbs-up from Rei gave Tsuyoshi the cue to walk up to the podium and finally announce the entrance of the newlyweds.  "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Akito Hayama!"

            The crowd gasped in awe of the elated couple as they walked through the doors hand in hand.  They finally made their way to the main table and took their seats beside all their close friends and family.  Every moment they shared that evening was like magic.  Now and then the clinking of forks on wine glasses would resonate through the banquet hall, taunting the couple into kissing each other for their guests.  

Aya and Tsuyoshi took this time to present their good friends their wedding gift that they had decided on the day they took their wedding vows.

"Sana, Akito?  Aya and I want to go ahead and give you our wedding present," as Tsuyoshi handed them a box wrapped in white gift-wrap.

"Aya, Tsuyoshi, you shouldn't have!" Sana smiled hugging her two friends while Akito took the box and started to shake it around, trying to figure out the contents.

"What is it?" Akito asked stoically.

"Akito, that's rude!" pulling out a white and silver squeaky-hammer.  

"Just open it," Aya urged the couple excitedly.

Before Sana could object, Akito ripped off the gift-wrap and opened the box to reveal a beautifully decorated photo album with a picture of Sana and Akito together when they were kids.  

"Oh, how cute!" Sana said as she took the present out of her husband's hands to flip through them.  She paused when she saw a certain picture of Akito forcing a kiss on her.  "Where did you get these?" Sana asked as a sweatdrop started to roll down her cheek.

"Hey, thanks for the gift guys!" Akito said once he saw the picture of his first kiss with Sana.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki gave us all the pictures," Tsuyoshi laughed.  "But the present was Aya's idea."

"Snake-man!  I thought he got rid of all these pictures!  Wait until I get my hands on him," Sana started to sit-up to track down their photographer.

Akito knew that she was going to start a ruckus so he just simply caught her hand and dipped her down in a breath-taking kiss that shocked the guests.  Sana was completely caught off-guard by Akito's sudden actions, but she didn't complain as she deepened the kiss and let him support her with his strong arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck.  They were so enraptured with their kiss that they didn't notice the very photographer Sana was about to strangle snap yet another picture of them.

            Tsuyoshi and Aya just smiled as they watched their close friends engross themselves in the moment.  The DJ finally came up to Tsuyoshi to let him know that it was time for the couple to have their first dance.  Tsuyoshi just nodded to the DJ and stared at Sana and Akito, who were still kissing.  He was afraid to interrupt their romantic moment and just slowly walked over to the podium and hoped that they finished before he turned the microphone on.  Luckily for him they finally stopped and Tsuyoshi sighed in relief before he finally made the announcement.  "Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the main floor as Mr. and Mrs. Hayama are going to have their first dance!"

            Sana giggled as she heard her friend announce that they were to have their first dance.  She had already had a nice dance with her husband earlier when no one else was in the room.  Akito just shrugged and took her hand in his while they gracefully made their way to the center of the dance floor.

            "You know what?" Akito gently asked his wife.

            "Hmmm?" Sana sighed as she let her husband take her hand in his.

            "I'm glad that your mother stopped us from announcing our marriage to the press," he said calmly.  

Sana just looked perplexed as she asked, "I thought that you wanted to publicly announce our marriage?"

"I do and we will eventually, but if we did do it right after we took our vows, we would have never been able to enjoy this moment together like this.  At least we wouldn't have been able to enjoy it as much."

Sana just smiled and kissed her husband realizing what his words meant.  "I never thought you'd be so romantic."

"Only to you, Sana, only to you," he whispered back.  "I love you."

"I love you too, Akito," Sana said sweetly before the DJ finally started the music.

They didn't even remember at the time what song they finally chose for their first dance.  Their love for each other made their own music and harmony.  It seemed like the whole world didn't even exist.  All that mattered to them was that they were here for each other and always would be as long as they both lived.  

_______________

End of Final Chapter:  I do.

A/N:     Yay!  Finally done!  *throws confetti in the air*  Thanks for everyone who has supported me in this fic.  Thanks for all my reviewers for giving me input.  Harmony McKellen:  big kudos for guessing right!  Last, but not least huge hugs, kisses and lots of love to my boyfriend Mike for supporting me while I was writing this and reminding me to finish.  


End file.
